


Let's Take It Nice and Easy

by warmheartseek



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, Barbara and Edward are Roommates, F/F, F/M, Greaser Oswald Cobblepot, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Socially Awkward Edward Nygma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmheartseek/pseuds/warmheartseek
Summary: listen someone tell danny zuko he’s not the only secretly emotionally vulnerable greaser in town anymore





	1. you belong to me

Gotham City, 1952. A sprawling metropolis no different than any other city at the time, bustling and busy with its citizens wrapped up in their everyday lives. A time of celebration when an armistice ends hostilities in Korea, an attitude of living like you’re dying seems to permeate every walk of life. Save for a twitchy forensics student all too aware of the United States testing its first hydrogen bomb, Britain not far behind with their atomic weaponry.  In truth, Ed feels as if he’s absorbed everyone’s worries into his own, weighed down day by day with the mounting political climate and his own personal woes. 

 

Of course, Barbara is always quick to point out the obvious--that Ed needn’t worry, that things will turn out “just fine, Ed darling”, and similar empty promises. Though the words were less than comforting, his roommate’s boundless confidence was uplifting in its own way. Barbara Kean was the undisputed champion of making lemons into lemonade, and more so at getting others to make the lemonade for her. “Barbara Queen” the boys called her as they dangled from her hook, unaware that they would never get so much as a spare thought from her royal highness. 

 

“Working yourself into a sorry state again Ed?” 

 

Her voice seemed to trickle down the walls of their hallway, filling Ed’s ears to the brim while he hunched over a shabby coffee table strew with textbooks and half finished assignments. 

 

Ed let out a heavy sigh, “Same as always.” 

 

Barbara stood in front of Ed with her arms crossed, looking everything like the disappointed mother he never had. Well that is to say he’d never known the mother aspect, disappointed was all Ed’s parents cared to be. 

 

“You’re going to get wrinkles if you keep on like that.”

 

“Thank you for the input, doesn’t your girlfriend need help doing--I don’t know--something illegal?” 

 

Ed kept his eyes down, already knowing what a devastating eye roll he must have earned for that one. 

 

“Tabitha’s work isn’t  _ illegal _ per say, it just might not fall entirely under the category of legal either.” 

 

“Tomato-tamato, Babs.” 

 

“You act like a little fun is such a bad thing, but it wouldn’t kill ya’ to let loose now and then.” 

 

Finally Ed looked into Barbara’s perfectly angelic face, noting no trace of the trouble she caused with her criminally ambiguous paramour. 

 

“Knowing what crowds you and Tabitha run with, it just might.” 

 

This time Barbara laughed, the easy teasing between the two of them melting into something more friendly the same way it always did. Ed smiled, grateful for the way Barbara looked out for him in her own, unusual ways. 

 

“C’mon,” she came around to where Ed sat, plopping next to him in a flurry of curls, “Tabby and I are going to Mooney’s later, there’s gonna be a lot of people from GSU--rumor has it that Oswald Cobblepot himself is going to grace us with his appearance.” 

 

If there was ever a sure fire way to snag Ed’s attention, it was the mention of that name. A name so powerful a group of lowlifes had to give him some embarrassing moniker to mock an injury they caused.  _ Penguin _ , they called him. Too meek and soft for a man like Oswald, and he spent every waking moment trying to prove he was more than that. Ed knew everything about Oswald, or at the very least what little he’d let be known. 

 

“Hey, earth to spacy Sally over there,” Barbara waved a hand in front of his face, stirring Ed from his thoughts, “so are you in, or are you out?” 

 

Ed chewed his bottom lip, thinking much too hard about the outcomes and alternatives. On one hand he would finally find himself in the same room as Oswald Cobblepot, but on the other, he would find himself in the same room as  _ the  _ Oswald Cobblepot. In all his gelled hair and pants that fit tighter than was entirely necessary, Ed wasn’t sure he could stomach the thought but knew he would be fighting a losing battle. Barbara asking him was merely a formality and at the end of the night Ed would find himself at Mooney’s, likely stuffed in a corner, praying to go home. 

 

“I’ll go.” 

 

Barbara’s squeal of delight rattled Ed’s fillings. 

 

“Oh Ed, it’ll be a total gas, you’ll see!” 

 

“I’m sure,” Ed muttered to himself while Barbara padded off to start the night’s preparations. 

 

Ed learned very quickly that his expectations of the night were going to be vastly different than the reality. Mooney’s was fit to burst with the number of Gotham University students pouring out of her doors, some choosing to keep to their cars in the parking lot as a means of keeping up on the festivities without being hounded by writhing bodies at every turn. To make everything worse, Barbara and Tabitha were gone from sight after hardly a minute through the door. Ed was sure there had to be someone else he knew since it looked like half of GSU was crammed in, but his ire didn’t serve to make anything more comfortable. 

 

After a few agonizing moments spent trying to navigate the place, Ed noticed a friendly and familiar face--Kristen Kringle with her friend Lee Tompkins. Ed had never met Lee personally but Jim talked about her enough times that it was impossible not to know who she was. Ed waved them over, deciding that yelling their names would do practically no good over the music. 

 

“Ed, I didn’t expect to see you here,” Kristen said with a level of surprise that stung just a bit. 

 

“I didn’t expect to be here either. Barbara and Tabitha dragged me here and shook me loose the minute we walked through the doors.” 

 

“Sounds like them--oh, silly me where are my manners? Ed, this is Leslie Thompkins. Lee, this is Edward Nygma, the single greatest future-forensics buff in the biz.” 

 

Kristen looked to Ed with a knowing smile, surely proud of herself for the slight blanch she caused on Ed’s part. 

 

“Pleasure to meet you Lee, heard a lot about you from Jim--he seems smitten as a kitten.” 

 

Lee gave a shy smile, “Gee, I hope he hasn’t bored you too much with the details.”

 

“Not at all, happy to lend an ear.”   
  
Ed hoped she couldn’t see the lie slipping between the spaces of his teeth. 

 

“So you plan on staying long?” 

 

“I don’t know Krissy, I’m not sure I wanted to be here to begin with and I’ve got a big assignment due at the end of the week,  _ and _  Babs just left like that--I just don’t know,” Ed lamented. 

 

“Well I think you don’t come out often enough, Ed. This could be good for you,” Kristen offered a sincere smile and a gentle hand on Ed’s arm, “just stay a little longer, see how you like it.” 

 

Ed wanted to be stubborn, refuse even the idea of having a good time and end the night there, but Kristen’s kind face kept him tethered to a rope of guilt. 

 

“Alright Krissy, you win. I’ll stay.” 

 

Kristen and Lee exchanged excited glances, quickly moving their attentions to the group behind Ed. Jim Gordon surrounded by both Harveys--Bullock and Dent, the master class of jocks that Ed could never hope to understand. With Kristen tugged away by a very eager Lee, Ed was once again left on his own to stand by the jukebox, willing every patron away with invisible pleas. He felt bad looking at the tables and chairs that have been pushed aside to create a makeshift dance floor. The poor staff, what they must go through cleaning up after those animals with no regard for other people. 

 

Suddenly broken from his brooding, Ed feels an arm reach around him, sliding across his waist and nearly pinning him to the player. He goes to protest but is stunned into silence when he sees exactly  _ whose  _ arm it belonged to. 

 

Oswald Cobblepot puts a nickel in the machine, his eyes refusing to trail up until Edward notices his presence and only then does he finally look up, no love lost in their substantial height difference. 

 

“Find something you like sweetheart.” 

 

He winks and Ed thinks his heart is going to give out, at the very least his knees aren’t far behind. Though as quick as it happens, it’s over and his arm moves back. Ed would swear on his life that he’d felt fingers trail behind a little slower than necessary. Overcome with a frantic panic, Ed pressed a random number on the jukebox, not caring who or what he ran into when he hustles to the other side of the diner where he spots Kristen’s shock of red hair. She’s joined by Lee Thompkins and Jim Gordon now, both Harveys hover near them, at least one of them fighting for Kristen’s attention. 

 

“Kristen I have to talk to you,  _ now _ .”

 

He grabs Kristen’s arm and tries to pull her away from the group. 

 

“Ed what the--you’re hurting me, stop.” 

 

She shakes herself free, every pair of eyes in the group now on Ed. 

 

“I’m-I’m sorry Krissy, I didn’t mean to,” he looks at his shoes, “I just need to talk to you.” 

 

“Christ Ed, you look like you’ve seen a ghost, you should sit down.” 

 

Kristen guides them to a nearby booth with Lee following close behind, waving Jim and his posse away for the moment. 

 

“Alright Ed spill, what happened?”

 

“He-- _ him _ , is what happened.”

 

“Ed you’re not makin’ a whole lot of sense right now.” 

 

“Listen to me Kristen, Oswald Cobblepot just came up to me at the jukebox. I think he made a  _ pass _ at me, he called me sweetheart,” Ed finished quieter, as if he was still trying to convince himself of what happened. 

 

Lee chimed in, her face too serious, “I know you don’t know me too well but trust me Ed, you don’t want to mess around with that guy, he’s nothin’ but trouble.” 

 

Ed felt sheepish just having to take advice like that from someone he’d only met a few moments before, but was grateful nonetheless. He exhales a breath he’d been holding since he felt Oswald’s fingers trail over his stomach. 

 

“Thanks for looking out for me Lee, I think it’s best if I just stay away from him entirely.” 

 

Kristen gives a small smile, “Might be best for your health anyways.”

 

“No kidding,” Ed scoffs, “I’m going to splash some water on my face and after that I’m calling it a night.” 

 

Lee and Kristen echo each other’s understanding nods. Once in the safety of a quiet restroom, Ed could finally hear his accidental song choice warbling over the jukebox. 

 

_ See the pyramids along The Nile, watch the sunrise on a tropic isle, _

 

_ Just remember darling, all the while you belong to me. _

 

Ed lets the cold water run over his face, feeling for his glasses and quickly realizing they aren’t where he left them. He fumbles around blindly, looking under the sink to see if they’ve fallen. 

 

“What’re you lookin’ for sweetheart?” 

 

_ Sweetheart _ , the way he says it. Ed knows exactly who’s behind him. 

 

“I’m just--I seem to have lost my glasses.” 

 

Ed doesn’t know why he’s saying this, why he’s even talking to Oswald at all but he’s always been a nervous rambler by nature and it was impossible to keep nonsense from pouring out. He could see Oswald holding something up, leaning against the bathroom door. So leaving was out of the question, fantastic. 

 

“You mean these old things?” 

 

Ed could see the ghost of a smile over Oswald’s blurry features, able to see enough to tell that the man was practically dangling the glasses in front of his nose. Ed lurched forward, trying in vain to reach for his glasses but missing entirely with his altered depth perception. Oswald stops him short, hand pressed to his chest to keep Ed from moving further. 

 

“C’mon sweetheart, you look real eager to get these back. Cool down, stay a while why don’t you.” 

 

Ed grabs at the glasses again, narrowly missing them. 

 

“Stop calling me that, and give my glasses back.” 

 

“Stop calling you what, sweetheart?” 

 

Oswald grins again, looking like he is all but ready to eat Edward alive. 

 

“ _ That _ , stop calling me sweetheart,” Ed steps back with a huff, “it’s demeaning.” 

 

Oswald laughs, “Christ kid, you sound like a dame. Fine, I’ll stop calling you sweetheart.” 

 

Ed breathes a sigh of relief, almost forgetting about his glasses still missing from his possession. 

 

“So, you pick this song for us baby?” 

 

Oswald smacked his chewing gum for good measure, looking too self assured, twirling Ed’s frames in his hand. Ed was finally fed up with his nonsense, his blush brimming over his ears at yet another unwanted pet name from this perfect stranger. He snatched the glasses from Oswald’s hand, putting them back on his face in a huff. 

 

“I didn’t do anything for anyone, I just hit a random button because  _ you _ ,” he shoved a harsh finger into Oswald’s chest, “startled me.” 

 

Oswald put his hands up in mock surrender, “Alright, no need to get your panties in a twist. Sorry I scared ya’.” 

 

“And?” 

 

He rolled his eyes, crossing arms over his chest and effectively knocking Ed’s finger from its place. 

 

“Sorry I called you names--shit you’re sensitive. If I’m not supposed to call you sweetheart then what should I call you, huh?” 

 

Ed debated leaving, but Oswald was still blocking his path and getting much too close for Ed’s taste. 

 

“Edward Nygma.”

 

Oswald’s eyes raked unabashed over Ed’s figure, slow and deliberate, making no effort to hide his intentions. 

 

“Alright Eddie, now I know your name so it only seems fair that you know mine,” he stuck a hand out, Ed took it with caution, “Oswald Cobblepot, friends call me Ozzie.” 

 

“I’m not your friend.” 

 

Oswald clutched at his heart, making a dramatic show of looking devastated. 

 

“Oh, Eddie I’m hurt, I really am,” his grip on Ed’s hand got tighter, using the leverage to pull him in close, “so if we ain’t friends then, what does that make us?” 

 

Oswald’s breath ghosted over Ed’s neck, his lips a barely there sensation that made Ed shiver. He tried to put distance between himself and Oswald but only managed to pin himself against the sink. Stuck between a rock and a hardass. 

 

Ed swallowed around the lump in his throat.

 

“You’re standing too close.” 


	2. give me fever

Ed could feel the tip of Oswald’s nose trace a line up his neck and he shivered again, cursing himself for being unable to contain it this time. 

 

“You can stop me at any time, Eddie.”

 

He could, Oswald might have him pinned against the sink, a tight grip on his hand, but Ed was not entirely helpless. He could put a stop to it and push him off, though that meant the years long object of his obsession would stop touching him. It was a double edged sword with one side was looking particularly tempting to fall on. Ed pressed himself closer to Oswald, feeling his lithe body even through his clothing. Oswald was wearing very few layers in comparison to Ed’s own button down and sweater vest. His plain black shirt, the sleeves rolled with a cigarette pack tucked in, he was the picture of every grease monkey that yelled heinous things at Edward on his walks home from class. The snug fit of Oswald’s jeans left very little to Ed’s imagination, immediately averting his gaze when he noticed the sizeable strain against the fabric. 

 

Oswald chuckled low, pressing himself against Ed’s thigh to make him squirm. 

 

“What is it sweetheart, you shy?” 

 

Ed couldn’t help the pathetic whimper that escaped, his own slacks were far too loose to provide any kind of friction and the feeling was agonizing. Why wouldn’t Oswald just  _ touch _ him already, he felt he’d made his interest quite clear so all the teasing was patently unnecessary in Ed’s mind. 

 

“I’m gonna go nuts if you don’t shut up and touch me.” 

 

Oswald pulled back from his teasing touches and whistled, “Color me impressed, he’s got a mouth on him. Tell me Eddie, is that mouth good for anything besides nagging worse than my own mother?” 

 

Ed surged forward with a wave of confidence only brought on by his raw desperation, pressing his lips too hard against Oswald’s as minor payback for his frustration. Oswald grunted with the impact, pushing back with as much force, one hand coming up to grab roughly at Ed’s hair. He slotted a leg between Ed’s thighs to push them further apart, finally giving some semblance of pressure for Ed to rut against. Oswald pushed his tongue past Ed’s lips, demanding and dominating, the slick heat of his mouth pulling a heady moan from Ed. Rough hands gripped hard at Ed’s hips, guiding him away from the sink and pressing him up against the bathroom door. He heard the small click of a lock, Oswald’s lips curling into a smirk against Ed’s before he pulled back for a moment. 

 

“Don’t want anyone getting a peak at the show, ‘less you’re into that?” 

 

Ed shot a look that warned Oswald he most definitely would not be ‘into that’. 

 

Now it was Ed’s turn to demand, to grab at Oswald’s hips and pull them flush. The drag of Oswald’s clothed arousal against his own was unlike anything he’d felt before, namely because Ed had felt very little of another person before. He felt a small swell of pride when Oswald groaned into his mouth, using the opportunity to suck gently on his tongue. Oswald pulled back again, leaving Ed panting with kiss-reddened lips. 

 

“Jesus Christ you’re hot, I’d have you on the floor of this shit diner if I didn’t think we’d both catch something just from touching it.” 

 

And that made Ed laugh, the entire situation itself was ridiculous. Oswald looked offended.

 

“What’s so funny?” 

 

“Oh no, I’m not laughing at you,” Ed said between unconvincing giggles, “it’s just--well I just promised a friend of mine I’d stay away from you and now…” 

 

Oswald returned a small laugh, “Now you’re standing here with my tongue down your throat. Life works in mysterious ways, Nygma.” 

 

He smiled again, less predatory than before, a smile that made Ed feel a gnawing warmth in his chest. But just as soon as it appeared it was replaced with that shit-eating grin, the one that made Ed feel like he was in danger. Oswald’s hands trailed back to his hips, one moving further to rest on Ed’s belt buckle. 

 

“So poindexter, why’d you tell your friends you were gonna stay away from me?” 

 

Ed swallowed hard, terribly distracted by Oswald’s hand moving so suggestively past his belt and back up. What could he say? That he’d been dreaming of the day when he’d be the same building as Oswald, let alone the same room, but when it came down to brass tacks Ed had panicked like a frightened child and gone running home to cry about it. That there were too many lonely nights to count when Ed had imagined what those hands would feel like on him, sobered up by the thought that a man with Oswald’s reputation would never be seen with someone as boring as Ed. 

 

“I th-think I prefer when you called me sweetheart,” Ed half-joked, trying to feign some element of control though his shaking voice told another story. 

 

“Alright sweetheart, are you scared of me or somethin’?” 

 

Oswald’s other hand joined the fray, starting to make agonizingly slow work of Ed’s belt. He swore he could hear each inch of fabric move through the belt loops. 

 

“N-No, they said you were bad news is all, that I shouldn’t get mixed up with you.” 

 

“So they think I’m no good--or at least, not good enough for the likes of you.” 

 

Oswald made quicker work of Ed’s pant’s button and zipper, there was more anger behind it this time. Ed thought he might have hurt Oswald’s feelings. 

 

“No! I’m sure that’s not it, Osw-- _ oh dear _ ,” Ed felt a hand palm him through his underwear, unfairly teasing but he supposed it was well deserved, “oh  _ god _ .” 

 

“See baby, I’m not all bad,” Oswald purred. 

 

Ed gasped at the feeling of skin against skin, Oswald finally taking his painful arousal in his hand and giving one slow stroke before stopping again. Ed was prepared to plead, beg, scream, anything that would keep Oswald’s hand moving that way. Cool leather nudged at his lips, his own belt being brought up to his mouth. 

 

“I don’t trust you not to scream, open.” 

 

Ed’s cheeks were ablaze in red but he obliged and bit down, silently grateful for the freedom of not being forced to keep quiet. Oswald’s hand began to move again and Ed found the drag to be bittersweet. All he wanted was Oswald’s hands on him but it was almost uncomfortable, not nearly how he’d pictured being with another person. Though he supposed at home there was always the aid of vaseline, and a public restroom in a rundown diner was another story. Oswald gave a frustrated grunt before pulling his hand back. Before Ed could protest he was stunned into silence by the sight of Oswald licking his own palm, eyes fixed on Ed, imploring him to watch. His pink tongue ran the length and width of his palm, thoroughly wetting it before shoving it messily back down the front of Ed’s slacks. 

 

And oh, that was exactly what Ed had always pictured. 

 

“ _ Owsffld _ ,” Ed attempted, a small trail of saliva forming on his chin when he tried to talk around the belt. 

 

Oswald’s hand moved faster, a steady, slick warmth around Ed that made his knees weak. He thought his legs might give out entirely when Oswald’s thumb swiped over his slit, now wet with precome. Ed grabbed tight to Oswald’s shoulders, all of his focus on the hand down his pants, partially obscured by fabric, but that just wouldn’t do for him. With fumbling hands Ed pushed his slacks further, freeing himself entirely, observing for his own education when it came time to return the favor. In fact, Ed felt perfectly useless in his current state, arms laying uncooperative at his sides, unable to do anything but grab at Oswald. Eager to prove a good sport, Ed reached for Oswald’s belt but his was immediately smacked away. 

 

“Nuh-uh, I want my full attention on that pretty face of yours. Wanna see what you look like when you get off with just my hand,” Oswald chided. 

 

And that was enough for Ed, the entire situation itself was enough for him. The scandalous meeting, the depraved desires they’d both expressed had Ed on the edge from the beginning. Oswald’s gruff, demanding voice sounding low in his ear was only icing on the cake. 

 

Ed’s release came with an undignified shout of Oswald’s name, thankfully still muffled by the belt in his mouth. Oswald’s eyes only left Ed’s blissed out expression once to note the mess streaking over his hand. 

 

“Something tells me you ain’t been touched much like this, Eddie.” 

 

Even when he wasn’t trying to sound self righteous, he failed miserably. Ed didn’t know if he was more angry at Oswald’s presumptuous comment or the clear embarrassed blush erupting over his cheeks. 

 

“Nobody calls me Eddie.” 

 

Ed looped the belt back around his waist, hoping the teeth marks would go unnoticed by the diner’s patrons. 

 

“Well they should, it’s sweet--like you,” Oswald crooned, leaning up to brush his lips across Ed’s jaw. 

 

The shame and fear churning in Ed’s stomach manifested when he finally pushed Oswald away. He could hardly stand to look at the man now--his own guilt to blame--especially noticing the mess still drying on Oswald’s hand. 

 

“Oh, what--so you’re mad at me now? Lemme guess, you’re not a queer and I better keep my mouth shut about this or else,” Oswald scoffed something spiteful, “typical.” 

 

Ed felt the weight of the world crash in on his chest. 

 

“What a horrible thing for anyone to say, especially after sharing something so--intimate.”

 

Ed shied away from the intensity of Oswald’s gaze, his lips set in a harsh line, arms crossed over his chest. 

 

“So you’re gonna tell me I’m wrong?” 

 

“Yes! I’m going to tell you that you are very wrong, Oswald. You think I go around to every public restroom messing with anyone who’ll have me?”

 

Ed couldn’t control the volume of his voice now, he was beyond insulted that Oswald would think him so cruel. He wanted to scream or cry, sharing such a personal moment with a someone he barely knew who assumed Ed would just forget the entire thing ever happened. Part of him wanted to storm away from that godless restroom and never look back, prove to Oswald he was capable of such ill will. 

 

Then Oswald was laughing. He was actually laughing, and not his usual self-assured scoff with a smirk, an honest belly laugh that left Ed reeling. Now it was Ed’s turn to be indigent. He stood with arms crossed, his lips set in the same line Oswald’s had been moments before. 

 

“ _ What _ is so funny?” 

 

Oswald wiped a tear from the corner of his eye, finally gaining composure, “You are, Eddie. I’ll tell you I haven’t had a laugh like that in a long time.” 

 

“Well, I’m glad I could be so amusing for you.”

 

Ed strode past Oswald to stare at himself in the mirror, make himself look somewhat acceptable and not like he’d just had a stranger’s hand down his pants for the last twenty minutes. Though at that point fighting with his hair was a losing battle.

 

“C’mon baby,” Oswald snaked his arms around Ed’s waist, holding tight and making it impossible to move away, “I didn’t mean it like that.” 

 

Ed wriggled to no avail, resigning himself to smoothing down his curls while Oswald fiddled with his untucked shirttails. 

 

“Sure, you only meant it in the  _ good _ way people laugh at other people.” 

 

“Eddie, I’m not laughing at you, I’m only laughing at how seriously you take yourself. You know you waltzed in here, moaned like a two cent whore while I took you up against that bathroom door and the pretended to be the Virgin Mary herself when it was all said and done? You tell me what about that  _ isn’t  _ funny.” 

 

Ed was quiet for a moment before he felt the tickle of a laugh build in his chest, quickly erupting into something that rivaled Oswald’s earlier jubilation. It was all very ridiculous, and nothing that Ed would have done on a normal day, he figured he should be scared of the impact Oswald had on him after so little time together. 

 

“Alright,” Ed relented, “I suppose the situation is not entirely unfunny.” 

 

Oswald rolled his eyes, taking the cigarette pack from his shirtsleeve and tapping it on the counter before pulling one out and lighting it. He blew the smoke into Ed’s face, his signature grin resettled comfortably on his face. 

 

“No need to get so sentimental about it, I’m not tryin’ to marry you.” 

 

“I didn’t--that isn’t what I meant.” 

 

“Relax, kid. Jesus, you’re the only one I know who can get his rocks off and still be wound up that tight. Maybe it’s a good thing I didn’t fuck you, not sure I would have left with all my parts still attached.” 

 

Ed could feel the blush from his ears to the tips of his toes. 

 

“You know you’re very blue, Oswald.” 

 

He bent at the waist in a mock bow.

 

“And you’re the best piece of ass I’ve had in this dump,” Oswald stood tall and paused with a wink, “or maybe that’s just wishful thinking.” 

 

Ed wanted to respond but he was fresh out of fight. The whole evening had been beyond tiring and he wanted nothing more than to curl up under his covers and drift into nothingness. He made towards the door but once again Oswald was blocking his path. 

 

“Hey, I’m sorry--let me make it up to you. How ‘bout I give you a ride home, I borrowed a car for tonight.” 

 

He jingled the keys for emphasis and Ed half expected a laugh track to follow that showboat smile. 

 

“Should I ask where that car came from?”

 

“I wouldn’t.” 

 

“I’m not sure what’s wrong with me tonight but, I accept,” Ed punctuated with a sharp finger dug into Oswald’s chest, “and  _ no _ funny business.”  

 

“Yessir, no funny business. Cross my heart.” 

 

Ed made Oswald bring the car around while he found Barbara to let her know he’d found another ride home. Normally she would ask with who, and make some snide comment about Ed not staying out too late but the multiple drinks in her system must have built her trust enough to keep her from asking. He waved to Kristen and Lee on the way out, sending a plea to the fates that they wouldn’t catch a glimpse of whose car he’d gotten into. 

 

When they pulled up to Ed’s building, Oswald turned the engine off, his arm draped behind Ed’s seat. 

 

“I told you no funny business,” Ed warned. 

 

“I’m not trying anything, promise. I just--” 

 

He ran a hand through his slicked hair, possibly the darkest black Ed had ever seen and shining with product. His hands couldn’t seem to find a comfortable place to rest and Ed was almost certain this was Oswald being nervous. Ed supposed he could tease the man, poke and prod him the way he’d done to Ed, but there was something endearing about Oswald’s behavior that made Ed want to comfort him. So he placed a gentle hand on Oswald’s bouncing leg, stilling it for the moment. 

 

“It’s alright Oswald, you can tell me.” 

 

Finally Ed was faced with Oswald’s twisting features, as if he was unsure about how to be unsure. 

 

“I had a nice time tonight,” the words were fast, rushed. It made Ed smile. 

 

“And not just the messing around, the stuff before that--and after it too.” 

 

“I enjoyed our time tonight too Oswald, though I am sorry I didn’t get the opportunity to return your little favor.” 

 

Ed was proud to see the small drop in Oswald’s jaw, it seemed he wasn’t the only one capable of surprises. 

 

“Right, guess that means you owe me one, sweetheart.” 

 

Oswald was quick to regain his cool, sliding easily back to his self satisfied smirks and his sordid words, but this time Ed could find the humor in it because he’d seen a different side to Oswald. He leaned in across the seat, a hand finding the back of Ed’s neck. At the last moment Ed countered the movement and landed a kiss on Oswald’s cheek, not deigning to hide his sly smile. 

 

“Goodnight, Oswald.” 

 

“G’night Eddie.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen someone tell danny zuko he’s not the only secretly emotionally vulnerable greaser in town anymore


	3. baby, we'd be so fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not the most exciting chapter but boy I do love writing dialogue between these two, their friendship was one of the only good things to come out of the 3b nonsense (and also sorry merc for ripping your idea to name chapter titles after songs from a playlist I am trademark unoriginal)

“Alright Ed spill, you’ve been acting real freaky since that night at Mooney’s.” 

 

Ed startled from his usual position of slumping over a stack of textbooks and next week’s assignments.  

 

“My  _ goodness _ , Barbara we talked about sneaking up on me like that,” Ed adjusted his glasses from where they’d slipped down his face, “and anyways I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.” 

 

Barbara slapped a hand down on the page Ed was skimming, effectively blocking his view.

 

“Don’t play coy with me Nygma, you left in such a rush I thought the place was seconds away from going up in smoke and you just had the drop on us.” 

 

“You’re being dramatic Babs, you know I wasn’t having a good time so what if I wanted to get out of there in a hurry?” 

 

Barbara clicked her tongue, “Right, so if it really was nothing then how about you tell me who took you home that night because it certainly wasn’t me, or Kristen, or anyone else we know.” 

 

Shit. Shit, shit,  _ shit _ . Ed had really hoped Barbara’s memory would’ve been foggy enough that he’d never have to breathe a word of the truth to anyone, but even small favors seemed too much to ask for. 

 

“Nobody. I walked.” 

 

“Uh-huh, is that right? You walked the entire five miles back home by yourself, in the dark, in your sorry state.” 

 

Ed could feel her prickly stare on the back of his neck but couldn’t bring himself to look away from the obscured pages in front of him. 

 

“That’s right. I figured the fresh air would do me some good.” 

 

Finally Ed turned to meet Barbara’s gaze, forcing a smile he knew didn’t reach his eyes the way convincing smiles should. In an instant Barbara’s face was mere inches from Ed’s, looking over every inch of his features, speculation burning into his flesh. 

 

“I know you’re lying Ed, because you’re a terrible liar. Now you know this can be real easy if you talk--or if you insist on pretending I can go through other channels, which would be a whole world of hurt for you.” 

 

“You’re bluffing.” 

 

Her laugh was bittersweet. 

 

“Do you really want to find out?” 

 

Ed weighed the outcomes, surely Oswald wouldn’t talk about such a personal experience so freely with others. But a part of him had the stomach churning thought that there was likely nothing special about that night for Oswald, he was well known about town and the rumors were plentiful. Ed was probably just another trick, a mindless, meaningless excursion. If she was going to learn the truth, Ed would rather it be from himself to avoid any more ruination of his reputation. 

 

“Fine Babs, you win. Something did happen that night.” 

 

Barbara was elated, clapping her hands and settling her full attention on Ed from where she’d plopped down on his bed. 

 

“I saw him that night.” 

 

She raised a curious brow but stayed quiet.  

 

“After you disappeared I met up with Kristen and her friend Lee so I could be around at least one familiar face,” he shot Barbara a withering look, “but they only told me I should stay, try to have fun. So I listened, stupidly I stayed, and sure enough  _ he _ came up to me at the jukebox.” 

 

Barbara cocked her head.

 

“He, who?” 

 

Ed swallowed around a dry throat, tried to think of a million things he would rather be doing than telling Barbara about that night.

 

“Oswald.” 

 

“ _ Cobblepot _ ? What in the world was he doing messing with the likes of you at the jukebox?” 

 

Ed scoffed, “You’re telling me, and you’ll never believe what he said, ‘ _ Find something you like, sweetheart.’ _ I can still hear it playing over and over in my head.” 

 

Sweetheart. That name ricocheted up Ed’s spine, still clear as day in the way Oswald practically crooned each vowel. 

 

“He called you sweetheart? You’re kidding!”  

 

“Well I didn’t think it was _that_ shocking,” Ed huffed. 

 

“Ed, swallow the pride and keep on with your story I’m dyin’ over here.” 

 

“Well I practically jumped out of my skin, I jammed a random number on the player and found Kristen straight away only to be told what I already know--that I should stay away from him.” 

 

“Can I take a wild guess and say you didn’t manage to keep that streak alive very long?” 

 

Ed gave a heavy sigh, “Not unless you count being cornered in the restroom only minutes later by the same man who should’ve been my worst enemy.” 

 

Barbara gave another, ‘you’re kidding!’ look but kept quiet. 

 

“I went to splash water on my face and when I came back up my glasses were missing, dangling from his hand while he practically waved them in front of me. I tried to swipe them back but he was taunting me, _ goading _ me with that ridiculous swagger. Finally I got them back and I made for the door but he was blocking it--honestly Barbara I don’t know what to say without sounding like a total schmuck--before I knew it we were…” 

 

Ed couldn’t finish, the blush that crept up his neck was suffocating. Barbara was smart, there was no need to spell it all out for her. 

 

“Well Edward Nygma, I would never take you for the kinda’ man who would be rockin’ and rollin’ with a total stranger, and in the shithouse no less.” 

 

Her face read proud, like she’d been the mother goose to nudge her gosling from the nest. 

 

Ed blanched, quickly turning back to his studies to hide the blazing embarrassment on his cheeks, “Please Barbara, there’s no need to be crude. It wasn’t like that, it was respectful and sweet.” 

 

He was glad for the cover of a turned back to hide his smile, and if he left out the details about the belt and the messy clean up, it was for the best. After all, Oswald was good to him that night. Sure he’d teased Ed a bit, but never anything he couldn’t handle. It was light and playful, the challenge of everything thrilled Ed loathe as he was to admit it. 

 

“He was a perfect gentleman about it, never asked for anything in return,” Ed said with more fondness than he’d meant to convey. 

 

“Sheesh, maybe you ‘otta keep him around then, hard to find a man like that nowadays.” 

 

Ed ignored her, completely lost in the feeling of that night. 

 

“He even took me home, told me he had a nice time.”

 

And now Ed was grinning like a madman. So he liked Oswald, so  _ what _ . There was worse he could do than gush about Gotham’s most infamous bad boy in private. He was in trouble, he knew that much. There were few things Ed could focus on in the days since their interaction that didn’t amount to what Oswald’s lips felt like on his neck, what his hands felt like wrapped around him like that. How nervous he’d seemed in the car, as if a man like Oswald could ever have a reason to feel nervous around someone like Ed. 

 

“Ed, you’re smile is starting to scare me.” 

 

“Sorry Babs, I just can’t help it. I feel like I’ll die if I never see him again.”

 

She stood next to Ed, running a soothing hand through his hair. Barbara could be ruthlessly cold, but nobody would dare to say she didn’t prove a fierce loyalty to her friends. That’s why Ed cared so deeply for her, because despite her sharp edges she was soft as they come. 

 

“Oh baby, you’ve got it bad,” she cooed. 

 

Ed turned into the touch, resting his head on Barbara’s stomach. 

 

“I don’t know what to do Babs.” 

 

“I know Ed, I know. I’ll tell ya’ what, how about we go back to Mooney’s together tonight--everyone in Gotham knows that’s Oswald’s spot. We’re bound to run into him.” 

 

Ed nearly fell back in his chair, “Why on  _ Earth _ would I want to go and do a thing like that? So I can look like a needy child who can’t take a hint? If Oswald wanted me back he would have found me by now, for heaven’s sake he knows where I live.” 

 

“That’s the game, kid. We get you lookin’ real sweet, make you irresistible to him, really drive him nuts. After that, it’s the little bird’s turn to turn tail and chase you back.” 

 

“I--well, oh dear--that is rather slippery of us,” Ed stifled a giggle. 

 

He liked the idea of driving Oswald into the same kind of agonizing madness he’d been feeling for days now. More than anything, Ed was terribly curious to see if Oswald would take the bait, or if he would even be good enough bait to begin with. 

 

Ed sat back, offering an extended hand to Barbara whose grin looked close to winding off her cheeks. 

 

“Let’s catch ourselves a penguin.” 


	4. so help me dear

Oswald sat back on his mother’s couch, never quite able to lie flat with how unnaturally lumpy the cushions were.

 

“Geez mom, next thing I’m doing is getting you a new sofa, this one’s no good for you.” 

 

Gertrud’s perfume entered the room before the rest of her, the same as it’d always been since Oswald was a boy; lilies and roses, like a walking funeral parlor with the old world charm of a smokehouse lodge. 

 

“Oh my boy, always taking such good care of his mother,” she cooed, taking a pinch of Oswald’s cheek between her thumb and finger as she swept past. 

 

Oswald rubbed the tender spot on his face, swinging his legs over and wincing at the surge of pain from the newly minted trophy he’d earned at the last rumble. He rubbed uselessly at his ankle, not daring to lift his pant leg in front of his mother and put the full barrage of black and blue on display. For all the trouble his leg had caused him since the fight, it was a good reminder that he shouldn’t always pick the biggest guy in the bunch to take down. If some people had eyes bigger than their stomach, then Oswald certainly had eyes bigger than his fists. 

 

“Always will,” he struck a match on the pocket of his jeans and let the burn of a deep drag center him for a moment, “and don’t you forget it.” 

 

Gertrud looked sad for a moment, “Just because you are always taking care of me does not mean you are taking care of you, kincsem. I worry for you.” 

 

She ran a soothing hand through Oswald’s hair, the other clutching a lace handkerchief to her heart.

 

“Oh mama you always say that, don’t mean it’s true. I take good care of myself, honest.” 

 

Well, it was mostly honest. He was alive and that was half the battle, his brains weren’t getting splattered across some pavement to be slurped up by alleycats, so Oswald counted that as a win. 

 

“But they do not treat you nicely, I know this.” 

 

Gertrud's brow was knitted now, not in anger towards her son but for the hateful words and dangerous fights always thrown his way. 

 

“C’est la vie. I’m a queer, and ain’t nobody ‘round here gonna’ be seen treating the likes of me nicely,” Oswald took another deep inhale, “that’s why I earn the respect I’m given.” 

 

“Do not say such things about yourself, my little Kapelput you are made perfect. You are given to me from God, and he does not make mistakes.” 

 

Oswald felt the dip in the cushion next to him, his mother’s unruly blonde hair tickling his neck when she lay her head on his shoulder. 

 

“Oh c’mon I didn’t mean it like that,” he mumbled against her forehead, “you know I’m proud of who I am, I wouldn’t be your son if I wasn’t. I’m careful, and I’m real scrappy in a fight, you know that.”

 

Gertrud laughed and swiped at forming tears, “Always the tough boy, since you were small thing.” 

 

Oswald felt guilty for making his mother cry like that, she was always sensitive toward his safety since he’d moved out of the house. Rightfully so, he’d never been one to shy away from a fight even if the odds weren’t in his favor, and sometimes  _ especially  _ if the odds weren’t in his favor. 

 

“I know who I am, there ain’t nothing those worthless meatheads can do to change that.” 

 

Gertrud sat up, closing her hands around Oswald’s, “I know this, I only wish for you to find a someone who knows this too.” 

 

Oswald’s thoughts drifted back to his time with Ed in that diner bathroom, that infuriating smart ass with the spine of a jellyfish. Least, that’s what Oswald had always been lead to believe about the kid. Eddie was a whole world of different behind closed doors, something about him it seemed nobody had seen before, even Barbara hadn’t spilled to Oswald what a little brat he could be. He had a mouth on him, the hint of an edge just begging to be explored, and Oswald had always liked the promise of adventure. But that last moment together, in the car when Ed had turned his head and planted a sweet kiss on Oswald’s cheek as if they were a couple of regular lovebirds--that piece had Oswald feeling something he couldn’t place. 

 

“Or perhaps you have already found one,” Gertrud smiled from her place on the sofa. 

 

“Wha--Ma, what are you going on about?” 

 

“I see in your eyes my love, there is warmth there I have not seen in a long time.” 

 

Oswald stood to avoid his mother noticing the color on his cheeks, stuffed hands in his pockets and kept his shoulders defensively tense around his neck. 

 

“You’re seein’ things, there’s nothin’ in my eyes that wasn’t there before--some membrane, gooey stuff maybe, and whatever else eyes are made of but  _ definitely _ not what you’re thinking.” 

 

Maybe he’d make a better argument if he hadn’t spent all of high school biology in the bathroom stalls burning through packs of cigarettes and half the school’s football team. 

 

Gertrud tsked, wagging her finger with disapproval, “No, no I see what is there Oswald, you cannot hide from your mother. Life only gives us one true love and when you find it, run to it.” 

 

“Christ, now you’re talkin’ about true love,” Oswald sighed with the weight of the world on his chest, “now I  _ really _ don’t know what’s gotten into you.” 

 

“You can pretend kincsem, but I am not blowing smoke into your glass, as the children nowadays are saying.” 

 

Oswald chuckled low, “Not sure that’s what they’re saying.” 

 

Gertrud finally stood, hands on her hips and squared with Oswald. 

 

“You are stubborn like your mother, but you have big heart like your father,” she held his face with gentle hands, “you do not have to say, I will be here when you are ready.” 

 

“Thanks Ma, really I appreciate that.” 

 

* * *

 

It felt like dragging two lead bricks across the floor when Oswald stepped into Mooney’s, thinking of anywhere else in the world he’d rather be than starting his third graveyard shift of the week. Least things were quiet before the weekend, bumbling stoners with nothing better to do and deadbeat dropouts with nowhere better to be, Oswald’s kind of people. He slid behind the counter with some level of relief at seeing a familiar face to share his misery. 

“How’s that beautiful chrome dome doin’ tonight Zsasz?” 

 

His friend turned from stacking tiny creamer cups into an impressive pyramid. 

 

“You know what I’m gonna say, better now that you’re here,” Victor batted nonexistent eyelashes for emphasis. 

 

“I’m touched, almost makes me forget about having to work in this soul sucking dump.” 

 

Oswald eyed his surroundings with distaste. Sure, he was grateful to Fish for getting him the job and keeping his ass from rotting in a GCPD holding cell, but gratitude only got you so far in this business. Oswald had to admit the diner was a nice front for Mooney’s real business, large men coming in and out the back at odd hours, carrying mysterious cases and often times never being seen again. It was cute that she’d try to hide it, but Oswald knew a mob boss when he saw one, though he didn’t care for the way they looked at him in turn. One of these days he thought it might be worth a shot to try his luck, see if any of these men had a dirty little secret that came in the form of fooling around with errand boys. 

 

“Hey, Oz did you hear me?” 

 

“What? No, sorry Vic I was somewhere far from here.” 

 

“I  _ said _ , the work here ain’t the only thing suckin’ soul, isn’t that right?” 

 

Oswald grimaced and shoved Victor back a few steps, “Why don’t you say it a little louder, I don’t think the other side of the diner heard you too well.” 

 

Victor put his hands up in defense, “Sheesh sorry, all I meant was I heard a little birdy got his rocks off in our very own diner a few nights ago.” 

 

“Yeah, and what’s it to you?” 

 

“The guy’s a total square Oz, what were you thinking?” 

 

Oswald blamed the anger in his chest on having his choices questioned and definitely not from hearing a man he’d met once being insulted by Victor. 

 

“I was thinking I’d get my rocks off in the diner bathroom with a total square, anymore questions?” 

 

Victor was quiet for a moment before he spoke, “So was the gettin’ good?” 

 

Oswald couldn’t help his laugh, Victor could be an idiot sometimes but damn if he wasn’t entertaining. 

 

“It was alright, if you like that sort of thing.” 

 

Alright, or incredibly hot and nearly the only thing Oswald could think about in the days since he’d had Ed’s taste on his tongue. But details were distracting, best that Oswald keep them for  himself. 

 

“Well it looks like ‘that sort of thing’ just walked in with Barbara Kean, need me to tell you how your hair looks?” 

 

Oswald gave a hard sock to Victor’s shoulder, turning entirely away from who’d just walked into the diner. Of course, of all people that could have waltzed in on a Wednesday night when the usual clientele was either stone cold drunk or damn close to it, it had to be him. Oswald dipped in the kitchen to catch his reflection in the polished steel of a chef’s station, his hair still neatly coiffed how he liked and the purple exhaustion under his eyes gave him a look that said sleep was a weak man’s game. 

 

He emerged from the kitchen, suppressing an eye-roll when he noticed Victor had made his way over to the table and was already chatting up a storm with Barbara. Ed looked unsure, nervous and twitchy in a stranger’s presence. 

 

Oswald clapped his friend on the back, deliberately focusing on Barbara first. 

 

“Hope this one’s not bothering you too much.”

 

Barbara’s laugh was too sweet, it ricocheted off Oswald’s skull.  

 

“Not at all Ozzie, I was just introducing Victor to my friend here--Edward Nygma this is Victor Zsasz and Oswald Cobblepot,” she shot a look between them, “they’ll be our servers tonight.” 

 

“Zsasz, that name originates from Eastern Prussia if memory serves,” Ed chimed in with an unsure voice, “nice to meet you.” 

 

Ed offered a shy smile, Oswald nearly choked on the farce. This wasn’t the Ed Nygma he’d met those few nights ago, this was the square Victor described before. 

 

“And what,” he mocked, “not gonna analyze my name,  _ sweetheart _ ?” 

 

Oswald’s mouth was a parade of sharp teeth, nothing polite behind his smile. He wanted to spark that fire again, get another glimpse of the mouthy twerp he couldn’t shake. 

 

“I’m afraid I don’t know the origins of that one.” 

 

There it was, his tone was sharper now and verging on annoyance, just the taste he needed. 

 

“Me- _ ow _ baby, if I wanted to catch lip like that I’d’ve gone to the red light district, plenty there to catch but nothing as sweet as you.” 

 

Oswald leaned on the table, making sure to catch the fleeting feeling of Ed’s hand under his own before he pulled away. 

 

“Barbara, Victor, please excuse me.” 

 

Ed stood in a rush, retreating to the back of the diner but Victor hardly noticed, still speaking excitedly with Barbara about one thing or another. Barbara’s eyes flicked to Oswald and the vague area Ed had disappeared to, leaving an unsettled chill hanging between them. Curious and not willing to become the butt of some quiet joke he couldn’t understand, Oswald decided to follow Ed’s retreat. 

 

“Seems awfully familiar,” Oswald let the bathroom door shut behind him, “are we gonna make a habit of meeting like this?”

 

Ed stood in the same spot as before, arms crossed and foot tapping. 

 

“I don’t know, are you going to make a habit of pushing my buttons every time we’re in the same room?” 

 

Oswald sauntered closer, taking in the pleasant sight of Ed’s ridiculously long legs, his tousled hair all pushed to one side, likely the product of nervous hands. 

 

“Oh I can push all the buttons you’d like sweetheart.” 

 

“That’s not--I didn’t mean,  _ god  _ you are hard to have a regular conversation with,” Ed huffed. 

 

“Yeah? You tellin’ me I got the power to stump the biggest, baddest brain in Gotham?” 

 

He was in front of Ed now, picking at a spare thread on the man’s unfortunate green pullover. 

 

“No, I didn’t say that, I only mean you’re real distracting Oswald.” 

 

That was nice to hear, Oswald liked the idea of being a distraction, but he could do better than a bunch of pretty words. He leaned up on his toes, pressing a soft kiss to the exposed skin on Ed’s neck, delighted in the high squeak he earned, planting another higher up this time. 

 

“Please continue, don’t mind me.” 

 

“I--you,” Ed stuttered, dropping his arms at his sides now, “this is nice.” 

 

Oswald snickered, “Oh  _ baby _ , say it again just like that.” 

 

He looked up in time to see red bloom on Ed’s cheeks. 

 

“I’m sorry, I’m not sure how to behave when it comes to this kind of thing.” 

 

Ed’s voice was so sincere, Oswald felt a nagging guilt for poking fun. He put both hands on Ed’s chest now, focusing his attention on a spot behind his ear to hear that intoxicating keen again. 

 

“Don’t worry about thinking so much, I liked you last time and I’ll like you just fine this time Eddie.” 

 

Another whimper, Oswald could get used to this. But just when he thought he might, Ed’s hands on his shoulders gently eased him away. 

 

“I like you too Oswald,” Ed’s face was painfully earnest, “that’s why I don’t think this is a good idea.” 

 

That was a new one, being rejected. Oswald was a hard man to deny and he was very careful about making that possible. 

 

“Oh--no, of course, for sure I’m picking up what you’re puttin’ down.” 

 

Oswald smoothed the sides of his hair, trying to keep his hands busy while the need for a cigarette was itching under his skin. 

 

"No, goodness--I'm going about this all wrong aren't I?"

 

"It stinks like fish ‘cause you’re flounderin’ kid." 

 

Ed steeled himself against mounting nerves, that toiling in his stomach that said you better run boy, before you ruin this. 

 

"I like you, Oswald."

 

The flick of a lighter and the distinct smell of cigarette curled around Ed, tacked in between the small curl of Oswald's smile. 

 

"I think you said that part already."

"Well, I meant it and I want to see you outside of this disgusting excuse for a diner. I want to know what you're like in everyday life," Ed shyed back, "least outside of the bits and pieces I hear from others." 

 

Oswald took a drag so deep it burned in Ed's lungs. 

 

"Ya? And I bet you believe everything they tell you, write me off as some dummy not worth the dirt beneath your shoes," he hocked a cruel laugh, "just like the rest of 'em." 

 

Yet again Ed found himself at a loss, he was beginning to hate that bathroom and the confusion contained within its four walls. The same defense had crept into Oswald's voice, the one he'd resorted to when he'd thought Ed would leave after their first encounter. 

 

"No, no don't you  _ get _ it?" Ed took a hold on Oswald's shoulders, "I am not going to hurt you, I am not trying to trick you or deceive you. God, I really don't know what else I can do to make you see that." 

 

"Can you blame me Ed? You have any idea how hard it is out there for someone like me. Christ, you live up there in your shiny white tower, not a care in the world," he dug a sharp finger into Ed's chest, "well I'm not like that, I don't have the goddamn luxury to hide in plane sight." 

 

There was stifling silence between them for a moment. 

 

"I--I don't know what to say." 

 

"Don't bother, I been through this before Eddie, I'm a big boy." 

 

Oswald made for the door, but it was Ed's turn to block his exit. 

 

"I think we've greatly misunderstood each other Oswald."

 

"And I think you've greatly misunderstood how close I am to cracking open that pretty head of yours." 

 

"You remember where I live, right? Don't answer that, I know you do--we can go back there tonight. I can tell Barbara to piss off, it'll just be the two of us. I think we should talk about this." 

 

"If this is what you call foreplay it sure is the weirdest I ever saw." 

 

Ed laughed with a chest wracking relief, happy to see Oswald revert back to the snarky remarks he'd come to appreciate. He thought for a moment about what it might be like to see all of Oswald’s other sides. 

 

"Tonight. Say you'll come." 

 

Oswald looked unsure for a moment, finishing his cigarette with one more pull. 

 

"Fine kid, you've got yourself a deal."

 

He spit in his hand and held it out to Ed. 

 

"You've got to be kidding me."

 

"You wanna run in my circle sweetheart you gotta' learn to get your hands dirty sometimes," he finished with a cheese ball grin. 

 

Ed reluctantly mimicked the gesture, not bothering to hide his grimace when he met the warm saliva in Oswald's palm with his own. 

 

"You do realize I had worse of yours on my hand before right?" 

 

Ed blanched, "Yes--well, I suppose that's true."

 

"Anyone ever tell you you're cute when you can't speak proper like that?" 

 

He shook his head, nobody had really told Ed he was ever much of anything. 

 

Oswald quirked a brow, "Well they 'oughta. Let's get outta' here, I'm afraid Vic might actually talk Barbara's ear off." 


	5. earth angel, the one I adore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trying to throw in scraps of information that might even vaguely suggest this is still a 50's au sorry about that one y'all........anyways happy pride month here are the disaster gays!!!! (I promise after this I'll be good about actually advancing the plot and not just writing nasty boys) 
> 
> there is vague medical talk in this chapter so if you're reading this note ross: don't say SHIT about it

“Leave.”

 

“Excuse me?” 

 

“Barbara, if you’ve ever cared about me you’ll make yourself scarce.”

 

She scoffed, arms crossed, “Yeah? And who ever said I cared about you.” 

 

“I’m serious Babs, Oswald is going to be here any minute and I need to have time alone with him. We’ve agreed to talk about a few things.” 

 

“Talk? Is that what they’re callin’ it nowadays?” 

 

Ed blushed. While the thought  _ had  _ crossed his mind, first and foremost he needed to speak with Oswald about his intentions, what they were to each other. He shot Barbara a look, not that it would really persuade her to do a thing--Ed didn’t have that kind of sway.

 

“ _ Fine _ ,” she dragged the ‘n’ behind her, grabbing her bag and making for the door, “but you’re sure as shit going to tell me everything that goes down, if you know what’s good for you.”  

 

Ed could handle that, regardless of what happened between himself and Oswald--be it positive or soul crushing--he didn’t plan on shutting up about it. Loud banging on the door startled Ed from his stupor, vague annoyance setting in before he opened it to find Oswald leaning against the opposite wall, cigarette hanging from his bottom lip. Ed thought about plucking it from his mouth to chase the lingering bite of smoke left behind. 

 

“Are you gonna’ let me in or do I have to beg?” 

 

“No--I mean yes, I’m going to let you in, you don’t have to beg.”

 

“Hm, too bad,” his eyes raked over Ed, “I like a challenge.” 

 

Oswald swept past him, turning to face Ed in the doorway. His slacks were looser this time, tucked into worn boots with something that looked like concrete dried on them. Ed remembered the rumors surrounding what kind of business Fish Mooney dealt in on the side and tried not to think about Oswald’s role. He focused on Oswald’s plain, black t-shirt with the addition of a well fitted leather jacket that thrilled Ed more than he’d care to admit. Oswald looked dangerous, too sharp to touch, and the jutting angles of his hair seemed to support that theory. 

 

Ed watched him walk into the living room, picking items up and setting them back down when they’d been thoroughly inspected. He noted the uneven way Oswald walked, tried to deduce the level of the injury that might have caused his limp. It was fresh, if not still healing judging by his stiff posture, as if he hadn’t settled into the feeling yet.  

 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” 

 

“Oh, no I wasn’t--”

 

“Yeah, you weren’t eyein’ my bum leg, sure.” 

 

Ed winced. 

 

“I’m sorry Oswald, I promise I didn’t mean anything by it I was only curious whether it might be permanent.”

 

“ _ Shit _ ,” Oswald sat heavy on the couch, leaning hard into the cushions, “just my luck that I might’ve fucked myself for good.” 

 

Ed took a cautious seat next to Oswald, testing the waters with how close he would be allowed to get. 

 

“Are you in pain?”

 

“Sometimes, when I’m on my feet too long or when it gets real cold out--I can’t run too good anymore either,” he gave a bitter laugh, “guess my days of runnin’ from the cops is over.” 

 

Ed laughed at that, he liked the idea of Oswald racing through the alleyways of Gotham City, launching effortlessly over chain link fences and ducking behind dumpsters to throw their trail. He looked at Oswald, chin tucked against his chest and laid back against the cushions, tracing a scuff on his leather jacket. Ed inched closer, disguised it as adjusting his spot on the couch until their knees were brushing. 

 

“You know, it might not be too late. There are incredible advances in science being made every day, I mean for goodness sakes they’ve just detonated the first thermonuclear explosion in the United States this year,” he paused to take note of the confusion on Oswald’s face, “I’m trying to say if they can create an explosion with that much thermonuclear power, there has to be something that might help you. I’m sure any doctor would be happy to see what could be done, maybe a brace of some kind.” 

 

Ed might have sworn ice would form around them with how cold the room had become. 

 

“I don’t want a stupid brace, and I sure as shit don’t want some quack pokin’ and proddin’ at me when I can handle myself just fine,” Oswald huffed. 

 

Ed wished the couch would swallow him whole, silly of him to offer anything that might suggest Oswald Cobblepot had a weakness, like trying to offer your hand to a feral tomcat. 

 

“Could you take a look at it?”

 

There was stifling silence for a moment. 

 

“T-Take a look, as in--”

 

“As in take a look at it, ain’t you supposed to be some kind of brainiac or something? Did you forget how English works?”

 

Ed hoped his blush didn’t reach over the high neck of his sweater. 

 

“Well, I’m no expert but I’m sure it wouldn't hurt,” he fumbled over the words as Oswald swung his leg into Ed’s lap. 

 

He was careful about moving the pant leg, not entirely sure what proper etiquette would call for in that situation. His fingertips brushed gently over the thin skin of Oswald’s ankle, scar tissue left behind that told Ed it was unfortunately well past the window of healing on the outside, not great news for the inside. The skin was oddly discolored in some areas, suggesting to Ed there might be something pinching off proper blood flow. 

 

“How’s it lookin’ doc?”

 

Oswald’s smile was playful now and Ed breathed a sigh of relief, happy to see Oswald settled back into his usual cocky attitude. 

 

“Well there’s certainly damage done, but you didn’t need me to tell you that,” Ed looked up with what he hoped was a soothing smile of his own, “I suggest icing it and following that up with heat as often as possible, have one of Fish Mooney’s men get you something for the bad days.” 

 

“See? I didn’t need some old creep tellin’ me how to handle myself when I got you, and besides, playing doctor was a real treat.” 

 

Oswald leaned forward, taking Ed’s earlobe gently between his teeth, leg still across Ed’s lap. 

 

“I think we should play house next.” 

 

Ed felt his heart hammer in his chest, the weight of Oswald’s leg was not enough to keep him pinned to the couch but the weight of his breathy words against Ed’s ear was another story entirely. 

 

“I-I thought we were going to talk.”

 

He hummed in reply, “Sure sweetheart, we can talk--tell me what’s on your mind.” 

 

Oswald hooking a finger into the neckline of his sweater to better kiss a trail down the expanse of exposed skin told Ed there was very little chance he’d meant what he said, and though the feeling of Oswald’s teeth worrying a spot just over Ed’s pulse point was intoxicating, it was thoroughly distracting. He tried to speak but all that came out was a pathetic whimper when he felt a hand begin to snake under the thick wool of his sweater. Oswald’s fingers were cold, a sweet relief across Ed’s burning skin. He could feel teeth bared in a smile against his neck, a little embarrassed at how predictable he’d been. Clearly it wasn’t hard for Oswald to guess Ed might be so easily distracted. 

 

“Osw- _ oh dear _ ,” Ed gasped when Oswald’s hand slipped past his waistband, “this isn’t f-fair.” 

“All’s fair in love and war, ain’t that what they say?” 

 

_ Love _ . 

 

The words burned Ed’s chest, surely Oswald didn’t mean it that way. It was silly, they’d only just met and under the most tedious circumstances. He was only trying to be suave and smooth, charm Ed the clever way he had before, it meant nothing. He had to remind himself; this means nothing to Oswald, Ed is not the kind of man Oswald would fall for, it would be like this until he got bored and moved on to the next because that’s what men like Oswald did. 

 

But  _ god  _ if he meant it. 

 

Ed was broken from his swarming thoughts by the feeling of Oswald pulling away, the heat of his skin replaced with empty space. 

 

“Are you alright? I was only messin’ around,” his face was painfully earnest, “we can talk if you’d like Eddie.” 

 

He smiled, nothing sly or self righteous behind it, just a simple well-meaning smile. Ed almost liked seeing this side of Oswald more than the player, bad boy type he was always playing around others. It was a different kind of thrilling than their romp in the diner restroom, this was peeling back the layers of Oswald, dissecting what he was like behind closed doors. Ed felt a wave of fondness crash over him, envelope him, and he hoped Oswald would get swept away by the tide too. 

 

With a light heart and shaking hands, Ed leaned forward and kissed Oswald, too needy to be chaste. 

 

“I’m fine, we can talk afterwards.” 

 

Oswald quirked a brow, his smile melting into an impressed simper. 

 

“After what?” 

 

He was being coy, well two could play at that game. Ed gathered the remaining scraps of his courage and pushed Oswald’s leg from his lap, swung his own leg over so we was straddling Oswald’s hips. The look of complete shock he earned was worth the burning embarrassment that crept up the back of his neck. 

 

“I figured you were going to collect on that favor I owe you.” 

 

Oswald whistled low and long, “Christ kid, you’re gonna be the death of me.” 

 

“Oh? My apologies for being a frightfully terrible host, let’s get you comfortable.” 

 

Ed hoped Oswald wouldn’t notice his shaking hands as he fumbled to undo Oswald’s belt, or at the very least that it would go unmentioned. He did his best to mimic the movements he’d recalled from their first time together, palming Oswald through the looser fabric of his slacks and hoping against hope it was the right move. The gruff groan he earned told Ed he’d done just fine. Oswald’s hands came to rest on his hips, fingers gripping tight and pulling Ed higher up on his lap. Ed whined when he felt the drag of their clothed arousal, registering the low chuckle from Oswald before he felt messy kisses peppered across his neck. 

 

“You wear too many layers,” he mumbled against Ed’s neck, fingers teasing the hem of his sweater. 

 

Ed was breathless, his chest rising and falling in uneven huffs, “I thought you said you like a challenge.” 

 

“You been challengin’ my patience since you tried to swipe your specs back from me the night we met.” 

 

Oswald tugged at Ed’s sweater, urging the man to help him pull it over his head, leaving Ed’s curls mused and messy in the process. Before he could feel self conscious about being the only exposed one, Oswald removed his own jacket and his shirt quickly followed. Ed couldn’t help running his hands down the bared skin, pale and dusted with freckles, surprising sweetness offset by the harshness of numerous scars. He leaned forward and kissed across Oswald’s chest, dragging his teeth over a particularly nasty slash on his jutting collarbone. 

 

“On your back.” 

 

Oswald wrapped an arm around Ed’s waist and pressed him into the soft cushions beneath them. 

 

“Yes  _ sir _ ,” Ed joked with a playful smile on his lips. 

 

Oswald hummed in thought, “I like that, got a nice ring to it.” 

 

He grabbed a hold of Ed’s wrists with one hand, the other moving back to tease across the hem of his waistband again. Ed squirmed, no real intention to break from his restraints, more for the sake of feeling how tight Oswald’s hold was. 

 

“You like this--bein’ held down like this--ain’t that right sweetheart?” 

 

Ed nodded, afraid he could only manage a cacophony of embarrassing sounds if he opened his mouth. Oswald moved closer, bent completely over Ed and cutting a very imposing figure. He slotted himself perfectly between Ed’s legs, recreating that intoxicating drag of their clothed arousal and pulling a deep groan from Oswald. 

 

“ _ Shit _ ,” he hissed, hips moving to create steady friction between them.

 

Ed flexed his wrists in Oswald’s hold, arching into the feeling of feverish skin against his own. 

 

“More, Oswald please.” 

 

“You say my name  _ so  _ pretty sweetheart, do it again for me.” 

 

Ed craned his neck, lips stopped inches from Oswald’s. 

 

“Make me.” 

 

Oswald laughed and something about it sent a rift through Ed’s stomach. He couldn’t explain it but it felt like a warning, like he was certainly in for it now. Oswald wasted no time shoving his hand past Ed’s waistband, taking a hold of him through the fabric of his briefs. The drag of his hand was slow, agonizing, it drew stuttered gasps from Ed with the broken sound of Oswald’s name between each beat. Oswald’s smile was devious, his teeth bared against Ed’s neck, determined to leave his signature in black and blue. Ed could feel the end coming much too soon but with useless hands still trapped there was very little he could do to warn his partner. 

 

“Os _ -Oswald _ , close,” he stuttered out, “not going to last.” 

 

If he weren’t squirming half naked with his hands bound, Ed would almost feel embarrassed at his inability to form a coherent sentence, but there were plenty of other things to be sheepish about in the moment. 

 

“Don’t worry Eddie, I got one more trick up my sleeve.”

 

Ed was slightly offended that Oswald didn’t sound as affected as Ed was, though he took comfort in the unmistakable outline of Oswald’s arousal pressed against his thigh. Focused too much on his own effectiveness, he hardly noticed Oswald pushing away his own slacks and briefs. Ed’s cheeks erupted in a suffocating blush the moment he saw all of Oswald, painfully hard and demanding. He was near begging again, but before he could manage a single plea Oswald was taking them both his free hand with one long, dragging stroke. Ed swallowed back his scream, afraid it would tear through his vocal cords or at the very least worry the neighbors. 

 

“No, no,” Oswald huffed against his shoulder, “c’mon Eddie, lemme hear you.” 

 

Ed muffled another whine, teeth digging hard into his bottom lip. 

 

“Oswald  _ yes _ , please faster.” 

 

“There he is, that’s a good boy Eddie.”

 

His hand picked up a quicker pace, thumb swiping over the head of Ed’s arousal and trailing precome down his length. The slicker feeling only sweetened Ed’s pleasure, he let the soft sounds of Oswald’s quiet panting wash over his already blissed out being. The tight grip on his wrists was suddenly gone, Oswald’s newly free hand coming down to tangle in Ed’s hair, oddly gentle in his caresses. 

 

_ Yes, yes, Eddie, yes _ . 

 

Ed let the symphony of praise fill his ears, unsure how much more adoration he could radiate toward Oswald in that moment. Ed wrapped one arm around Oswald’s shoulders to steady himself, wrapping the other around the hand that enveloped them both, wanting nothing more than to prove a useful partner. 

 

Oswald tucked his nose against Ed’s neck, hot breath ghosting over the already sensitive skin. 

 

“Come for me sweetheart, let me hear you.” 

 

Finally Ed surrendered himself to the wave of relief he’d been staving off since feeling Oswald against him in such an intimate way. Oswald was close behind, coming with a grunt of Ed’s name on his lips. 

 

Suave and dignified, even in the messiest of situations. Ed wondered if he ever turned it off. 

 

They lay there for a moment, Oswald still hovering to keep the mess to a minimum. His head hung heavy on Ed’s shoulder, hair sticking to a sweat-slicked forehead, it was raw and positively hedonistic. Ed wouldn’t trade that moment for the world. 

 

He was the first to speak, taking in the vision of the rise and fall of Oswald’s back as his breath evened out. 

 

“That was better than talking.”

 

“Told ya’.” 

 

Ed reached for an element of discarded clothing to swipe at both their stomachs and clean the lingering release beginning to dry. He wrinkled his nose at the soiled t-shirt, opting to throw it directly in the wastebasket next to the couch, or at least in that general direction with the intention to really toss it later. Oswald finally lifted his head with some visible effort, a dopey smile lazing across his face.

 

“You’re somethin’ else Eddie.” 

 

“Is that a good or bad thing?”

 

Oswald seemed to think for a moment, Ed gave him a small pinch for the tease. 

 

“Alright, alright,” he relented, “I say it’s a pretty good thing in my book.”

 

“Can we discuss that book somewhere more comfortable?”

 

Oswald gave a dramatic gasp, “Edward Nygma, are you askin’ me to go to bed with you?”

 

Ed didn’t have the energy to offer more than a soft chuckle and an eye roll. 

 

“Oh, so you’re going to pretend to be a gentleman now?”

 

“I’m the perfect gentleman. I learned your name before we fucked, ain’t that gonna count for something?” 

 

“You’re right, gentleman of the year, please accept my sincerest apologies.”

 

Oswald gave a curt nod before righting himself, offering a hand to Ed when he stood, “See? A gentleman.” 

 

Ed couldn’t help the fond smile that formed at the display. Seeing Oswald joking felt strangely natural, as if they’d been acting like that around each other all this time. Ed guided them to his bedroom, both men flopping heavy into the forgiving mattress with a matching groan. Oswald wrapped himself in Ed’s plush green duvet cover, barely visible if it weren’t for the mused black hair jutting like bird’s feathers from underneath. Ed suppressed a giggle, unable to resist trying to smooth down the wild tufts of hair even if he was fighting a losing battle. Oswald wordlessly extended an arm from his place under the comforter, making a small grabbing motion toward Ed. He was caught by surprise, crawling slowly next to Oswald only to immediately be entangled in his embrace. Head now resting on Oswald’s chest, he let it move with the natural rise and fall of his slow breathing. 

 

Ed traced small, meaningless circles over and under the scars on Oswald’s skin, mind buzzing with everything he wanted to say but refusing to risk ruining the moment. 

 

“M’gonna talk later,” Oswald mumbled, weaving his fingers through Ed’s hair, “promise we will Eddie.” 

 

_ Later _ . Even after what they’d done he would still promise a later despite everything Ed was prepared for, abandonment or rejection sure, but he hadn’t prepared for Oswald to want to stay. 

“Of course Oswald, there’s always later.”

 

The last thing Ed could make out was the small noise of agreement before Oswald began to snore softly, his breath blowing a strand of Ed’s hair on every exhale. 

 

Tomorrow, they would always have tomorrow. 


	6. if I give my heart to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this on mobile so please excuse any weird formatting! finally she doesn’t write a nasty chapter right??
> 
> note: the movie reference oswald makes is a film called 5 Fingers made in 1952

 

Oswald wasn’t surprised to find himself in a strange bed, more surprised that he didn’t find himself with a stranger to match. Edward slept soundly by his side, lying on his stomach with arms splayed on either side of him, one leg thrown over Oswald’s and snoring softly. His messy curls flopped into closed eyes, tempting Oswald to push them away but decided they completed the picture too well. Sat back against the headboard, Oswald resigned himself to tracing insignificant patterns across the smooth expanse of Ed’s back, feeling a touch of guilt when he began to stir awake.

 

Though not guilty enough to stop, Oswald was getting bored by himself.

 

“G’morning sunshine.”

 

Oswald smiled when Ed groaned, shielding the morning light from his eyes. He tucked his face against Oswald’s hip and nestled closer to make a point of just how offended he was by the onslaught.

 

“Never would’ve pegged you for the, ‘not a morning person’ type,” Oswald teased.

 

He slid further down the sheets until Ed’s face was buried in the crook of his neck, feeling like the entire scene was desperately domestic. Oswald wrapped an arm around Ed’s shoulders and hugged him close, determined to let himself enjoy the rare moment of vulnerability. He could feel the faint outline of a smile against his neck.

 

Oswald stretched out with an over exaggerated groan, “So, is breakfast out of the question or am I lookin’ at it?”

 

“I wouldn’t make a good meal, too stressed out. I’d probably taste horrible,” Ed mumbled against his shoulder.

 

“I dunno,” he leaned in to trace the shell of Ed’s ear with the tip of his nose, “I think I’d like to know what you taste like.”

 

Oswald felt a weak attempt to push him away, knowing there was nothing behind it made him chuckle.

 

“If I make you breakfast will you stop being so blue this early in the morning?”

 

“No promises.”

 

Ed rolled out of bed with a heavy, contented sigh, “I don’t expect anything less.”

 

Oswald was quick to catch Ed’s hand before he could get too far, tugging him back toward the bed.

 

“Do you want breakfast or not?”

 

“Give us a kiss first, sweetheart.”

 

The blush over Ed’s cheeks was the reaction Oswald had hoped for, well that and the feeling of Ed’s soft, careful lips pressed to his and lingering longer than necessary. He attempted to swat at Ed’s backside on his way out, missing entirely when Ed hopped forward and gave a quick, “Nice try, Oswald!” from the other room.  

 

Oswald hadn’t noticed he’d dozed off again until the smell of various foodstuffs wafted into the room, the dipping mattress telling him he wasn’t alone anymore. He opened his eyes to a glorious sight: Ed wearing hardly more than a pair of red checked boxers and Oswald’s shirt, almost comically short on his long torso, holding a tray of food that looked better than anything they served at Mooney’s place. Oswald’s mouth watered, both Edward and his cooking skills to blame. He reached up, curling his hand into the short curls at the nape of Ed’s neck and pulling him forward into a much more demanding kiss than the one they shared before. When they broke the embrace Ed was smiling like a dope, nearly forgetting about the tray in his hand and close to spilling orange juice over both their laps if Oswald hadn’t caught it at the last second.

 

“Woah there! Distracted this morning are we, Eddie?”

 

Ed narrowed his eyes at Oswald, “You’re trying to make a fool of me at every turn, this is sabotage.”

 

“Call me Cicero baby, but it ain’t Nazi secrets I want from you,” Oswald purred deep in his chest, catching Ed’s lips one more time before he was pushed back against the headboard.

 

“Eat first, extra curricular activities later, the food is going to get cold.”

 

Oswald gave a little salute, “No need to ask me twice, looks incredible. I didn’t know you could cook.”

 

Ed was bashful for a moment, drinking in the compliment.

 

“I suppose there’s a lot you don’t know about me Oswald, a great deal we don’t know about each other.”

 

Oswald took a bite of the pancakes on his fork, letting the thought sit with him. It was true, they knew each other’s names, Oswald knew where Ed lived but certainly not the other way around, it was odd to feel like they’d known each other all their lives.

 

“Ain’t that what this part is all about,” he gestured between them with the fork, “gettin’ to know each other and shit like that.”

 

“And what do you consider ‘this part’ to be, Oswald?”

 

The way Ed looked at him with big, brown doe eyes made it impossible to focus. He didn’t want to say it outloud, never had to say this kind of thing out loud. Soft words whispered between pillows and silk sheets, breakfast together in the morning, it wasn’t exactly Oswald’s scene.

 

“You’re really gonna make me say it?”

 

“If you’d be so kind.”

 

The look on Ed’s face was eerily similar to one Oswald’s mom would bore into him when she was particularly upset or disappointed, neither happened often and that made the look all the more terrifying. Ed was nailing that searing look right then.

 

Oswald took a steeling breath, picking at an area of Ed’s sheets to distract himself, “You know, like the way they do it in the pictures, goin’ together and all that.”

 

He knew his voice sounded small and cowardly, but Ed’s face was soft again, imploring Oswald to keep going.

 

“I dunno I just thought, well hey--I like bein’ around you, you ain’t tryna smash my head into a brick wall, may as well be Romeo and Juliet.”

 

Ed was beaming now, he swiped at his eyes but Oswald pretended not to notice.

 

“Are you asking me to go steady with you Oswald?”

 

Oswald balked, “Christ almighty Eddie you sound like my mother when you say it like that.”

 

The jab didn’t phase him, Ed reached over and wrapped his arms around Oswald’s neck, nearly upsetting their half-finished breakfast again. Oswald decided to move the tray before they both ended up with food in their laps, and not in a sexy way.

 

“Alright now, c’mere,” Oswald smiled large and wicked, pulling Ed into his lap.

 

This kiss was entirely different than any of them before, not rushed or desperate, but not soft the way Ed had kissed him that morning either. It was new, entirely unique to what they faced now, their undeniable feelings despite differences between the two of them. Oswald wrapped his arms tight around Ed’s waist, pulling him in close, tight as he could manage. Ed’s arms snaked around his shoulders, fingers twirling in the short hairs at the nape of Oswald’s neck. A playful nip to Ed’s bottom lip yielded a sweet yelp that made Oswald smile. Their own little world, made for just the two of them, reputations and expectations be damned.

 

A perfect little world, made of delicate glass that shattered when Oswald heard Ed’s bedroom door being swung open.

 

He nearly threw Ed to the floor, scrambling to put as much space between them as possible, though his state of undress and having Ed straddling his hips moments before made the entire situation hard to deny. Barbara with blonde curls loose around her shoulders stood in the doorway, hands on her hips and lips pursed.

 

_‘Shit, fuck, goddamnit. Probably gonna blab to the whole damn town and get me killed,’_ Oswald thought to himself.

 

“Ed, what did I say about leaving your shit in the living room like that? Nearly broke my neck comin’ in last night.”

 

She looked back and forth between the two of them, a sly smile playing at her lips.

 

“ _So_ ,” she dragged the ‘o’ out too long, “what do we have here? Oswald, nice seeing you again.”

 

His heart was hammering, his brain firing thoughts too fast to understand why he waved at Barbara, wincing at the anger on Ed’s face directed entirely toward Oswald.

 

“Barbara, definitely not a good time,” Ed quipped.

 

“My bad Ed, didn’t realize you’d been entertaining,” she held hands up in defense, shooting a knowing wink at Oswald.

 

“Hi-ya, Babs.”

 

“Hey Oswald, sorry about the mess of a place, I probably harp on Ed to clean up more than his mother ever did.”

 

Ed looked incredulous, “This is _absolutely_ not the time to have a discussion about my cleaning habits. Barbara have you ever heard of a little thing called privacy?”

“Neither of you are naked, stop bein’ such a square I’m just tryna have a conversation with your boyfriend over there.”

 

Oswald’s cheeks flared in an embarrassed blush, more at the idea of being called Ed’s boyfriend as opposed to any other aspect of the situation. He wanted to comment but decided it was better to keep his mouth shut, Ed’s eyes might just pierce the side of his skull if he tried anything.

 

“Alright well I am asking you--as a courtesy to myself and my guest-- _leave_!”

 

“Sheesh, I know when I’m not wanted, no need to be so mean about it. He’s real grumpy in the morning Oswald, but I suppose you know that by now.”

 

“ _Out_!”

 

Barbara turned tail, the sound of her footsteps down the hall reverberated in a deafening cadence around Ed’s room. Oswald’s breathing had finally leveled out, but he could see Ed still seething, his fists balled in the sheets in front of him.

 

“C’mon Eddie she didn’t mean nothin’ by it,” Oswald rubbed at the back of his neck, “and uh--I really didn’t mean to throw you like that, guess I just got spooked.”

 

“It was _embarrassing_ Oswald, she saw us together, like that--intimately.”

 

“It’s Barbara, Eddie, she’s your friend and I don’t think she’d go blabbin’ to the whole town about what she saw.”

 

“Wha--No, no, Barbara’s been going with Tabitha since her nasty breakup with Jim Gordon. That’s not what I’m worried about.”

 

Oswald inched closer to Ed, testing the waters.

 

“Tell me what’s got you so frazzled then,” Oswald reached for Ed’s hand, urging him to release his tight grip on the sheets.

 

Ed immediately melted into Oswald’s side, sighing heavy and throwing his glasses off so they weren’t smashed against his nose.

 

“I just--you’re going to think I’m silly for this--I just take privacy very seriously, it’s not proper for Barbara to see us like that.”

 

Oswald muffled his laugh in the crook of his elbow. This was the same man who let Oswald get him off in a public restroom, where the only thing standing between them and a diner full of looky loos was some flimsy lock and a hope that the door would hold if anyone was really determined to get in.  But now wasn’t the time to throw stones, Oswald could see that much. Hell it was high time he learn to be a good boyfriend anyways, right?

 

So he encircled Ed in the tightest hug he could manage, lips pressed to his forehead.

 

“Don’t mind her Eddie, things are gonna happen when you’re livin’ with someone and tryna get yours in the next room.”

 

The small laugh shook them both and Oswald counted that as a success. Ed looked up through the curls that had fallen into his eyes again, this time Oswald pushed them back the way he’d thought about before.

 

“So you don’t think I’m some kind of prude for being so upset with Barbara seeing us together?”

 

“Not for a minute,” Oswald traced down the bridge of Ed’s nose, capturing his chin between his thumb and finger, “besides, I want you all to myself. If it weren’t Barbara, I would break the nose of any sumbitch that tried to see you like that.”

 

“You mean that?”

The look in Ed’s eyes was different now, more glazed and dangerous.

 

“With all my heart, baby.”

 

Oswald pulled Ed closer by his chin, kissing him sweet and slow, enjoying the feeling of Ed’s hand wrapped desperately around his wrist.

 

“You’d hurt someone for me?”

 

“It’d make your pretty little head spin how fast,” Oswald neared a whisper, pressing a kiss to Ed’s jaw.

 

He felt the hesitation in the room before Ed spoke again, quieter this time, less sure.

 

“Would you kill for me Oswald?”

 

Oswald supposed the right move would have been to think about that question, or turn running in the opposite direction, but there was no need for that when he knew the answer right away. He tilted Ed’s chin up so they were nearly nose to nose, eyes boring into each other’s with breathless intensity.

 

“Without a second thought Eddie. I would kill to protect what’s mine.”

 

“Yes,” Ed voiced a shaky whisper, “ _yours_ , I am yours Oswald.”

 

Oswald pressed his forehead against Ed’s, eyes shut tight to preserve the memory of that moment. Words felt trivial, it was their shared breath and benevolence that connected them now.

 


	7. love being loved by you

“Is it going to hurt?”

  
  
“If you keep tensin’ like that, just relax and breathe through it kid, you’ll be fine.”

 

Ed took in a shaky breath before he felt the first prick of the needle break skin, he tried in vain to remember why he’d let Oswald talk him into getting a tattoo, and one done by Oswald’s own unprofessional hand no less. It was just a sewing needle and some ink, Ed sprawled out in his bed, Oswald crossed legged and hunched over his hip with a look of concentration that eased Ed’s worry only somewhat, neither of them wearing much more than their briefs. Perhaps he could have chosen a spot farther away from a bone, but Oswald was slow to tell him which areas would hurt worse, waiting until he’d already broken skin to share that little bit of information. 

 

“Should I ask what you happen to be putting on my body forever?”

 

Oswald was chewing on his lip, “Nothin’ bad, just my signature.”

 

“You’re inking your  _ name _ into my skin?” 

 

Ed almost jolted up but decided against it, least he ruin Oswald’s handiwork. Oswald looked up at him for a moment with a simple smile playing on his lips. 

 

“Didn’t say that, said I was inking my signature.” 

 

“I fail to see the differen- _ GAH _ ,” Ed cried out when he felt one particularly nasty poke, “you did that on purpose.” 

 

“You’re cute when you pout like that,” Oswald said, completely ignoring Ed’s idignance. 

 

“And you’re trying to change the subject.”

 

“I’m not tattooing my name Eddie, promise. It’s my signature, somethin’ the boys down at Mooney’s made sure would always be a partner to my name as long as I live.” 

 

Oswald got quiet after that, his steady hand making quick work of each line from what Ed could tell. He spent the next few minutes in the comfortable silence that surrounded them, trying to make out what Oswald could be creating based off the positioning of the needle and what shapes Ed felt on his skin. It was rounded somewhere at the top, something like a straight line toward the middle that also rounded out at the bottom. For as big a fuss as he’d made, Ed was supremely pleased to have Oswald like this, all his attention on Ed in the silent domesticity of his bedroom. 

 

“Nearly finished, you got any booze around this place?”

 

“Oswald, you will not be sanitizing this with some bottom shelf liquor that Barbara might happen to keep stocked around here.” 

 

“The booze ain’t for you, it’s for me, gettin’ a little thirsty over here.”

 

“Oswald it’s noon.”

 

“ _ And  _ it’s my day off,” Oswald winced when he uncrossed his legs, standing with a long stretch and a groan, “live a little babe.” 

 

While Oswald padded around the house trying to find any semblance of fermented something or other, Ed sat up to view the new addition to his hip. He pressed a thumb against the tattoo, throwing proper sanitation methods to the wind for just a moment long enough to feel the very real sting of it all. It reminded him that this was happening, Oswald had imprinted on him in more ways than one and intended to keep it that way, now Ed could carry that promise with him wherever he went. He traced the fine, small lines of the tiny umbrella and smiled. 

 

“What’re you smilin’ at, I’m startin’ to think I should be jealous.”

 

Oswald’s voice from the doorway startled Ed, his boyfriend now leaning against the door frame with one ankle crossed over the other, a bottle of questionable amber liquid in one hand while the other pushed through his thoroughly gelled hair. 

 

Ed blushed as if he’d been caught doing something far less innocent, “Nothing, just wondering what the umbrella means is all, I like it.”

 

Ed’s fingers circled around the tattoo, his eyes being drawn back up again when Oswald settled on the bed with a heavy sigh. 

 

“Well I’ll tell you, sometimes the boys down at Mooney’s like to give me an odd job that ain’t just busboy duties--you know, throwin’ the crippled kid a bone or something--usually it’s the all important task of holding Fish Mooney’s umbrella,” Oswald pursed his lips like he’d tasted something sour, “they like to call me  _ penguin _ , ever since I got this limp.” 

 

“Oh dear, well that’s not terribly nice of them.” 

 

Oswald rolled his head from one side to the other, “Nothin’ about those men is terribly nice Eddie, comes with the territory. But I see it goin’ one of two ways, either I hate the name and let them see it gettin’ to me,  _ or  _ I grit my teeth and embrace the shit out of it so the bastards don’t get an inch.” 

 

Ed stayed quiet, rolling onto his side and propping his head up on one hand, watching Oswald’s unfocused eyes roam the ceiling. 

 

“Funny thing is,” Oswald continued, “the whole thing grew on me, it’s not so bad now that I decide who gets to say it, and when.” 

 

“Can I ever call you by that name?” 

 

Oswald rolled onto his side to mirror Ed, their faces so close Ed thought he might go cross-eyed if it weren’t for the aid of his glasses. 

 

“You can only call me, ‘Penguin,’ when you are completely, and perfectly, and  _ righteously   _ terrified of me.” 

 

“I’m always the smallest bit scared of you Oswald,” Ed admitted with a blush. 

 

Oswald’s smile was wicked, it sent a chill through Ed that he decided would be explored in greater depth at a later date. 

 

“Yeah? Well talk like that’ll get you in trouble Eddie,” he punctuated with a quick, chaste kiss that left Ed feeling halfway between disappointment and a childish pout. 

 

Oswald’s lips tasted like cheap liquor but Ed still chased them with a needy sound. Oswald indulged with one drawn out kiss, warm and comfortable as it was before he pulled away to take one more swallow from the mystery bottle. He wiped the remnants on the back of his hand with a grimace. 

 

“This is shit, tell Barbara to get something better next time, at least mid-shelf.”

 

That made Ed laugh, “Right, I’ll inform Barbara to be more careful about her liquor choices in case my boyfriend is in the mood to swipe from her stash without asking first.” 

 

“Hey, her and I  _ are _ practically family at this point, I mean a tattoo’s almost like a ring ain’t it? Consider it a promise.” 

 

Oswald flopped back into position, comfortably stretched on Ed’s bed with one hand holding the bottle and the other tracing Ed’s upturned palm. 

 

He was drunk, Ed knew that, but still he felt a crippling sort of happiness in his chest at Oswald’s comment. A tattoo was like a ring, but even more permanent, a ring could be taken off and thrown dramatically into a river barring some terrible betrayal or similar circumstances. Oswald had inked a piece of himself onto Ed, and suddenly Ed found himself wanting to do the same. 

 

“Oswald?”   
  


The other man hummed, his eyes slipping shut in the sleepy warmth of the afternoon sun streaming through Ed’s bedroom window. 

 

“Oswald, that--do you mean that?”

 

“Mean what?”

 

Ed struggled to find the right words, he didn’t want to come off as desperate or needy despite being very much both of those things.

 

“Mean that a tattoo is like a ring, that it’s a promise.”

 

Oswald smiled in his dopey, self-satisfied way he did when he was particularly proud of himself. 

 

“Romantic stuff, right? See, bet you thought I couldn’t get sappy.” 

 

“I’m serious, Oswald.” 

 

Ed was getting nervous now and his voice betrayed every ounce of it. 

 

Oswald opened his eyes to the clear worry in Ed’s expression, his own face softening. He threaded his fingers between Ed’s own, long and grasping. 

 

“I’ve taken a few swigs off this bottle Eddie but I’m not stupid, I wouldn’t say somethin’ like that for the hell of it,” Oswald swallowed around the lump in his throat and gave Ed’s hand a strong squeeze, “damn this ain’t easy for me to talk about--but I do like bein’ around you and I plan on stayin’ around long as you’ll let me.” 

 

Ed squeezed back, fighting the prickly feeling of tears in the corners of his eyes that threatened to fall. 

 

“Well, I could always do the same for you, a matching tattoo. Rings always come in pairs after all.” 

 

Oswald chuckled low in his throat, “You got me there, I s'pose fair is fair.” 

 

He hauled himself up with a groan, setting the bottle on the ground and reaching for the sewing needle he’d used for Ed that morning. 

 

“You’re not going to find a different needle?”

 

Oswald flicked his lighter open and held the needle over its open flame with an intense look of concentration. 

“Burnin’ the end that I used, sanitizes it or somethin’.” 

 

“I... _ suppose _ that should be alright, I don’t have any transmittable diseases that might pose a problem in the future.” 

 

Oswald blew on the end of the glowing needle, shaking it out and giving it one quick wipe down with the corner of his shirt before pulling the article of clothing up and over his head. He settled on his back and held the needle out to Ed. 

 

“Have at it sweetheart, ink’s right there.” 

 

He gestured to the small bottle of half full black ink that lay between them and Ed nervously followed the steps he’d remembered Oswald taking when it was his turn, pausing for a moment to decide what his signature even  _ was _ . 

 

Then he had it, it would be perfect. 

 

Ed took his time, accepting coaching from Oswald when he gave it. 

 

_ ‘You gotta’ go deeper than that, you want the ink to get into the second layer of skin.’  _

 

_ ‘Hand, gotta’ move it faster.’  _

 

All in all, Ed thought it was a pleasant experience, he liked the act of leaning over Oswald’s hip like that. Every now and then just as it looked like Oswald was drifting off, Ed would give a sharp bite to the neighboring area of skin to rouse him, which earned a sharp tug on his hair and a charmed smile from Oswald for the effort. 

 

“Alright, I believe we’re finished,” Ed announced, “and you’ve been an excellent client Oswald.”

 

Ed straightened his back, feeling a small bit of pride in the work he did, for being his first time the lines were surprisingly clean and certainly not the worst he’d ever seen. The curve was pronounced, the small mark at the very end of the character had been the unforeseen adversary of Ed’s attempts. 

 

Oswald sat up to check the work, running his fingers over it much the same as Ed had done, his eyebrow quirked with the corners of his lips. 

 

“A question mark?”   
  


A small bundle of nerves settled low in Ed’s stomach, perhaps it wasn’t what Oswald wanted and yet now it was there forever. Oh, if he had only consulted Oswald first. 

 

“Yes, well, I tried to think of something that represented myself--the way the umbrella represents you--and being a man of science I figured this would do it,” Ed paused and said the second thought quieter, “besides, I am a rather big fan of riddles.” 

 

“You did just fine Eddie, the lines are clean and th--wait, am I hearin’ right? You said you like  _ riddles _ ?” 

 

Ed felt choked by his flushed cheeks, “I do, is there something the matter with that?”   
  


Oswald didn’t answer, it was hard to when his head was thrown back, laughing like a madman with his hands clutching at his stomach for breathless relief. 

 

“I don’t see what’s so  _ funny _ about it,” Ed slumped forward and crossed his arms, turning his back to Oswald. 

 

Once Oswald was able to calm himself long enough to take a breath and wipe the tears from his eyes, he crawled over to where Ed was stubbornly trying to ignore him. 

 

“Oh, c’mon Eddie I’m only playin’, I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. I just never heard something so,  _ you _ before.” 

 

Oswald wrapped his arms around Ed, peppering kisses on the exposed skin of his shoulders as a form of apology. Ed didn’t relent, he made a  _ hmph _ noise in his throat and turned his head away from Oswald. 

 

“C’mon baby, don’t be like that,” Oswald tried, tracing a line up Ed’s neck with the tip of his nose, “I love it, I do, it’s real sweet.” 

 

Ed stayed quiet but didn’t try to move any further away. 

 

“Do I have to say please? I’ll get on my knees and beg if I have to, honest.” 

 

Ed had trouble holding back his smile, “No you won’t, you wouldn’t beg for anything or anyone.” 

 

Oswald dragged himself closer to Ed, pressed against his back and kissed a small spot behind Ed’s ear. 

 

“No, you’re right, but you’re the only one I’d even consider beggin’ for.” 

 

Oswald decided the shiver he earned for his efforts could be counted as a success and figured he wouldn’t take Ed pushing him away too personally, especially not when the man in question was snickering the entire time. Ed turned to face Oswald, both of them sitting with their legs crossed in the middle of Ed’s bed. 

 

“You’re impossible.” 

 

“The absolute worst, sweetheart.” 

 

Ed chewed his bottom lip, “So you really like it?”   
  


Oswald sat back to admire the small question mark now permanently inked onto his hip. He took Ed’s chin between his finger and thumb. 

 

“It reminds me of you Eddie, course I love it.”  

 

Neither decided it was the right time to delve too deeply into that thought, but the soft look of surprise on Ed’s face told Oswald the meaning wasn’t lost. 

 

“I love--mine as well,” Ed stumbled through the words, desperate to preserve the careful moment they’d created. 

 

Oswald held out his pinky. 

 

“Promise?”

 

Ed held out his. 

 

“Promise.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stick and pokes? day drinking? sweet, soft gay moments? it's the 50's babeyyyy


	8. give your heart and soul to me

“Edward Nygma? As in  _ your _ Edward Nygma, that lanky geek you decided to room with so he’d let you copy his chem notes?”

 

Barbara snorted a laugh at her girlfriend’s not-so-subtle dig on Edward. 

 

“Tabby, that’s unfair, he’s really not so bad once you get to know him,” Barbara said with an exaggerated pout. 

 

Tabitha took Barbara’s chin between her fingers, placing a soft kiss on her girlfriend’s lips before pulling back to the beaming blonde. There were few things in life she loved more than that smile, if not the action itself then certainly being the reason for it. 

 

“You’re too nice, Babs.” 

 

“N’ _ you  _ are too wicked.” 

 

Tabitha clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth with a disapproving sound, “Keep talkin’ like that baby, see what it gets you.” 

 

“A nice, long spanking I hope.” 

 

Barbara clacked her teeth together and tacked on a soft growl for good measure. Tabitha pointed a warning finger in her direction, a wordless swear to keep that promise if Barbara continued. 

 

“Back to the matter at hand,” Tabitha relented and pulled Barbara into her lap, leaning back against the unnecessary number of pillows on her girlfriend’s bed, “so you’re tellin’ me that Oswald Cobblepot and Edward Nygma are going steady?” 

 

Barbara settled against Tabitha’s chest, her finger moving to draw insignificant circles on her shoulder while Tabitha ran a hand through the mess of blonde curls now splayed across her neck and chest where Barbara rested. 

 

“Swear on my mother’s grave, I saw them nearly naked as jaybirds in Eddie’s bed practically two seconds from jumping each other’s bones if I hadn’t walked in when I did.” 

 

“How do we know Oswald ain’t just using Ed to get his rocks off? He’s got a reputation you know.” 

 

Barbara shrugged, “I can’t put my finger on it but somethin’ about it was different, almost sweet, like they’ve been together for years.”  

 

Tabitha rolled her eyes, knowing her girlfriend would have chided her for it if she’d been facing her, but small favors and all that. Barbara was always the sentimental one in their relationship, clinging to little things like soulmates and happily ever after, it was why she and Jim went south so fast, the jock just couldn’t handle her anymore. Tabitha never minded, she could handle Barbara plenty well on her own, had gone so far as to thank Jim for practically sending her into her arms. What an uncomfortable conversation that had been for Gotham’s golden boy. 

 

Tabitha kissed the soft curls on Barbara’s head and breathed in the smell of lavender shampoo as she did, “Babs, you musta’ been seein’ things, Oswald hasn’t got the stomach to get into something like that, ‘specially not with someone like Ed.” 

 

Barbara gave a playful ‘knock it off’ slap to Tabitha’s shoulder where she’d been drawing her invisible masterpiece a moment before. 

 

“You don’t gotta be so mean to him all the time Tabby, Eddie’s sweet and he means well,” she paused, “even if he is the biggest square this side of Metropolis.” 

 

They both shared a laugh, Barbara glancing up from her spot on Tabitha’s chest to catch a quick kiss before she settled back in place.  

 

“I mean it though, Tabitha I really think Eddie’s done right this time.” 

 

She said it with such sincerity that Tabitha staved off any further insults toward Ed for the time being. Loser that he was, Ed was still one of Barbara’s closest friends and Tabitha couldn’t help the pang of sympathy she felt for the poor sap if he really was tangled up with Oswald. She’d known him from some side jobs she’d picked up from Fish Mooney, little whispers here and there about the odd man with the hot temper and the limp nobody dared to mention. Tabitha liked him, he was fiery, quick to talk back and even quicker to fight. She supposed he wasn’t all bad, least not the bits she’d seen while slinking in the shadows. Oswald would kill to protect his own, hell Tabitha was sure he already had, and if anyone was in danger when it came to his and Ed’s relationship it would be the sucker that tried to get in the way. 

 

“Hey Tabby?”

 

Tabitha cleared her thoughts but made a note to get Oswald alone sometime. There was a chance they’d make good friends or at the very least, ruthless business partners. She hummed in response to Barbara’s question, playing with a strand of hair, twirling it around her finger mindlessly. 

 

“Be a doll and try not to mention anything I told you, Eddie’d kill me if he found out I blabbed,” Barbara sank down lower in her draping over Tabitha. 

 

She brushed back the unruly blonde curls and kissed her girlfriend’s forehead, “You have my word.” 

 

* * *

 

“So Ed, you been avoidin’ us?” 

 

Harvey Bullock wagged his eyebrows at Ed as he sat down, one elbow on the table and leaning forward while the rest of the group merely rolled their eyes in what could be seen as practiced unison but was really just the result of many years spent knowing Harvey for far too long. 

 

Ed took a seat at the large, round table—their usual spot at Mooney’s, tucked into the back to avoid unwanted attention from unsavory characters—next to Kristen. 

 

“Ha. Ha. Harvey, very funny. But it’s like I told Lee last week when I couldn’t make it to the drive-ins, I’ve just been busy is all.” 

 

In the case of the drive-ins it hadn’t been a lie, he had been busy. If “busy” meant being sprawled out in a compromising position across Oswald’s back seat at the very same drive-in Lee had invited him to, then Ed was thoroughly swamped. 

 

Harvey snorted, “What is it Nygma, got someone else on the side you’re not tellin’ us about?” 

 

Ed shrugged off the comment. He knew Harvey didn’t mean any harm, but he sure was a pain in the ass for Edward most days. 

 

“Oh, get off it Harvey,” Kristen chimed in, “you know Ed only has eyes for his textbooks.”

 

She bumped Ed’s shoulder in good fun, encouraging Ed to relax against the sticky vinyl booth and get lost in the hum of conversation happening around him. The usual back and forth between Jim and Harvey about who was playing what position on the football team that year, Kristen and Lee going on about which professor had the worst reputation for that semester. Harvey Dent and Lucius wrapped in their own world of exhaustive topics that would make anyone’s head spin. Ed sat happily among them, lost in thought about his plans to see Oswald later, perhaps he’d ask him to stay for the whole weekend this time. 

 

“Hey, Lucius!”

 

Harvey’s booming voice broke everyone from their side conversations. The man had a knack for commanding a crowd, ed had to admit as much. 

 

“You and Dent are gettin’ awful friendly over there--what’re you even talkin’ about anyways? Some kind of science mumbo-jumbo, I bet.”

 

Lucius and Harvey looked at Bullock with a quiet sort of calm only they two could manage, sparing a quick glance between them before Lucius faced Harvey Bullock again. 

 

“Not quite, in fact we were discussing the importance of autonomy for men and women on death row. Trying to decipher whether or not the punishment deserves to fit the crime, as it were.” 

 

Most rational minds would stop there, but Harvey Bullock was not counted among the most rational minds. 

 

“What’s that, like your version foreplay or somethin’?”

 

His laugh was as dopey as the smile on his face when he looked to Jim for backup on the tasteless comment. In a different environment, Jim might have given Harvey a sideways smile or done a terrible job of trying not to laugh, but having Lee to stare disapprovingly at both of them made that difficult. 

 

“Lay off of ‘em Harvey,” Lee frowned. 

 

“Ya Harvey, what’s with you today?”

 

Lee’s disapproval was one thing, the added disadvantage of Kristen to join her drew Harvey back against his seat. He had the decency to look thoroughly scolded, even mumbling an apology under his breath. 

 

“That’s better,” Lee said, “but Ed, why  _ have  _ you been avoiding us so much lately?” 

 

Ed looked frantically between the faces of his friends, all eyes now directly on him. 

 

“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

 

Jim chimed in, “‘Fraid Lee’s right man, don’t think we haven’t noticed you been spending an awful amount of time away from us.” 

 

Ed’s words sputtered and died on his tongue, what could he say? 

 

_ ‘Right, about that—I’ve been fucking Oswald Cobblepot, known mob affliate and criminal, for the past month. Oh and I’m pretty sure we’ve fallen in love with each other, by the way.’  _

 

That would either get a rowdy laugh from Harvey and Jim or a very stern look of concern from Lee and Kristen. Ed wasn’t sure which outcome frightened him more. 

 

“You know how my classes are, the professors are terrible this semester—Kristen and Lee were  _ just _ saying—“

 

“Ed, you’re deflecting,” Lucius offered, oh-so-helpfully in that deadpan affectation of his. 

 

Ed slumped lower in his seat, arms wrapping around himself to create some kind of barrier against the assault.  

 

“It’s my business. I don’t see why you guys care so much.” 

 

Kristen looked sad for a moment, she put a gentle hand on Ed’s shoulder. 

 

“We’re concerned about you is all, we just want to know that everything is alright.”

 

Kristen Kringle, the sweetest voice of reason if there ever was one. Ed smiled softly at his best friend, he supposed he should be used to her calm sense of ration by now, they had been friends since childhood after all. Ed was grateful for his friends taking such an interest in his well being, a mind like Ed’s did best with constant distraction, but it simply wasn’t the time to tell them about Oswald yet. 

 

Ed covered Kristen’s hand with his own, “It’s alright Kris,  _ I’m  _ alright, I promise. In fact, I’m better than I’ve been in a long time.” 

 

As if on cue, Ed tracked the quaff of gelled black hair as it strolled into Mooney’s. 

 

Oswald with his tight, black shirt and even tighter black jeans, signature cigarette tucked behind his ear. No jacket today, just the sleeves of his shirt rolled to hold the rest of his smoke pack. Ed admired Oswald’s lithe, pale arms from where he sat, thankful that the group had gone back to their various side conversations lest anyone question his terribly conspicuous stare. It only took a moment for Oswald to notice Ed when he moved behind the counter, slinging a white towel over his shoulder as he went. He gave a wide grin and settled back against the counter top with arms crossed over his chest. Oswald always managed to maintain a level of cool that Ed envied but also sent a special kind of tingle down his spine. Oswald used that very same cool to make a rude show of his tongue toward Ed with a self-satisfied smirk to finish. Ed broke his continued stare, too aware of the blush creeping up the back of his neck to keep looking at Oswald. 

 

Not that he had to keep looking much longer as Oswald had already made a start toward their table. 

 

“And how are we doin’ on this  _ fine  _ evening,” Oswald pressed and pulled the words across his tongue, let them slide out and curl around the group. 

 

Ed didn’t like how Oswald’s eyes settled on him when he’d said “fine” the way he had. On a normal night Ed would like that very much, but around his friends it was an entirely different story. 

 

“Doing alright, just peachy,” Ed answered back too quickly. 

 

He kept his eyes on Lee, Jim, Kristen,  _ anyone _ that didn’t possess the same level of intimate knowledge about Ed that Oswald held. 

 

Oswald kept on, “Well can I get you folks anything? Malt, fries, anything strikin’ your fancy?”

 

“No. I think we’re alright.”

  
Ed knew his answers were too short, too harsh. Oswald crossed his arms and shifted on his feet, he looked heated in a way that wasn’t the usual routine. This wasn’t, ‘ _ give me five minutes and I’ll jump your bones,’  _ it was something closer to, ‘ _ keep talking and see what that smart mouth earns you,’ _ only not in the way they’d played that game before either. 

 

“Alright then, maybe those friends of yours wanna speak for themselves.” 

 

Oswald narrowed his eyes, his brows knit together like he was trying to figure Ed out right there in that diner’s corner booth. Ed was getting nervous, everyone was looking awfully uncomfortable and confused as to what the hell was going on between himself and--as far as they knew--someone he’d hardly talked to more than once. 

 

Kristen, blessed Kristen was the one to break the group’s silence. 

 

“It’s okay Oswald, I think all of us were about to leave anyways.” 

 

She smiled at him but even the warmth of that did nothing to stave off the icicles forming between Oswald and Ed. He felt awful, a terrible sinking feeling in his gut for treating Oswald like that in public, practically blowing Oswald off in front of everyone that mattered to Ed. 

 

“Fine,” Oswald flashed a tight smile that meant absolutely nothing, his eyes once again settling on Ed, “but don’t let the door hit you on the way out.”

 

The way he hit his last syllable felt as good as a slap to Ed. He watched Oswald turn on his heels, march past the server’s counter and barrel through the kitchen doors with an echoing slam. Ed flinched even though he hadn’t been touched. 

 

“Jeez, what crawled up that guy’s ass and died,” Harvey snorted. 

 

The rest of the group only looked at him with their unrehearsed/rehearsed eye roll. One by one they slid out from behind the booth’s table, Ed being the last to move. It was hard to convince his legs to go when it felt like two lead bricks had been tied to his ankles. All he needed was a nice, icy lake to finish the job. He watched Oswald through the chef’s window, staring all the while as Ed made his sheepish exit behind Kristen. Ed could see Oswald scoff and smile, though not the kind of smile he ever wanted to see on that remarkable face--it was tired, entirely fed up with something much bigger than Ed’s selfish behavior. 

 

Ed had a sick feeling he would figure that something out very, very soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes I'm ignoring the canon that tabitha and oswald are enemies because I think they could have been the most powerful wlw/mlm duo in gotham and that's that on that 
> 
> (am I accidentally just creating a very loose Grease AU? perhaps.)
> 
> this chapter is dedicated to my main man Tze Chun, the man STAYS supporting writers of every kind and it warms my heart.


	9. i love you because

Ed slunk back to his apartment feeling a weight on his chest he hadn’t known since before meeting Oswald. It scared him to think he might be going back to that feeling sooner than he expected. 

 

He hardly got through the apartment door before he noticed a familiar figure stretched across the couch, leather jacket slung over the chair’s back, heavy boots tucked respectfully under the coffee table. A haze of curling smoke danced above Oswald’s head when he pulled the cigarette to his lips for a deep drag that made Ed’s lungs sting. He winced when a few flecks of ash hit the carpet but decided now wasn’t the time to mention it. 

 

Ed cleared his throat before he spoke, but Oswald stayed staring straight at the ceiling. 

 

“How did you get in?”

 

Ed made sure to keep his words soft, as little accusation in his voice as he could manage. 

 

Oswald spoke without looking at Ed, “Surprised I know how to pick a lock?”

 

“I suppose not, but I am surprised you’re even talking to me after--”

 

Ed’s mouth dried up, the recount of that day catching and sticking to the roof of his mouth. 

 

Finally Oswald turns his head, and Ed almost immediately wished he hadn’t. The mix of hurt and anger in Oswald’s eyes lodged a funny feeling in Ed’s throat, the lump of emotion that was nearly impossible to swallow down. 

 

“After you blew me off in front of your little friends. That what you’re talkin’ about?”

 

Ed opened his mouth to respond. Oswald swung his legs off the couch so he was sitting up, pointing his fingers at Ed with the cigarette still nestled between them. 

 

“Don’t--do  _ not _ , Eddie. It’s my turn to do the talkin’. Clearly you know what you did, or else you wouldn’t be standin’ there slack jawed that I’m here right now. That about right?” 

 

Ed nodded slowly, eyes cast down to his feet. Oswald shook his head in the kind of disbelief that truthfully comes as no surprise. He rubbed at the back of his neck, putting the cigarette butt out on a nearby coaster. 

 

“That was a real shit thing you did Ed.”

 

That stirred Ed into movement, a jerky half-jog to sit himself next to Oswald.  _ ‘Ed’ _ , Oswald never called him that, it was always, “Eddie”, sweet and affectionate in a way only Oswald could manage even with that cold exterior. 

 

“Oswald please, I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just--well, you  _ know _ what it’s like, I don’t know how they would react. God knows I didn’t want to put you in a situation like that where you work.”

 

Ed tried to put his hand on Oswald’s shoulder, a vain attempt to get him to look at him, maybe even see the true apology in Ed’s eyes that he knew was hardly coming across with his words, but Oswald jerked away like he’d been burned. 

 

“I ain’t a goddamn idiot Ed. We don’t get romance the way other folks do, the way half your friends do,” Oswald dropped his voice to a whisper, “least not if we’re tryna keep our teeth where they belong.” 

 

He took a deep, steadying breath before finally facing Ed. 

 

“But  _ shit _ Ed, did you have to pretend like I wasn’t worth the dirt under your shoes like that? In front of the only people whose opinion you give two shits about?”

 

“I’m--Oswald I’m so sorry, I had no idea it meant that much to you.”

 

Oswald stood up quickly, jostling Ed where he sat. 

 

“Ya well, now you know. Look, I’m not askin’ for a big white wedding, picket fence and all that, just treat me like a goddamn person in public Eddie. I get enough of that slightin’ shit from Mooney and her boys anyways.” 

 

Ed stood slowly, reaching a cautious hand to intertwine Oswald’s fingers with his own and even though he was already in his apartment, Ed decided that’s what home felt like. 

 

“Of course Oswald, anything,” Ed brought scarred knuckles up to his lips, “I hope you know I would do  _ anything  _ for you.” 

 

There was that signature smirk on Oswald’s face when Ed pulled back to meet his eyes. He liked seeing that smile again, it belonged there. 

 

“Oh ya sweetheart, you’re tellin’ me you’ll do  _ anything  _ I want?”   

 

Ed stifled a laugh but let his eye roll push through, “Ha, ha. Very funny, but not exactly what I meant.”

 

Oswald stepped behind Ed, running his hands along the expanse of Ed’s shoulders. He didn’t stop until he was running gentle fingertips over Ed’s torso, teasing at the hem of his sweater. The action made Ed shiver, it had only been mere days since they’d last been together but that had already been long enough for Ed.

 

“You’re not still mad?”

 

Ed could have smacked himself for bringing up the fight at a time like this. 

 

Oswald made a dismissive sound, “You said your piece and I know you beat yourself up about it more than I ever could. Forgive and forget, that’s my motto.”

 

Ed pressed himself back against Oswald, eager to get things started now that they were alright again, but the low chuckle he received for his efforts told him it wasn’t going to be that easy. 

 

“Slow your roll there darlin’, I like to take my time with these things,” Oswald whispered against the shell of Ed’s ear, earning another shiver for his efforts. 

 

Ed felt a stray hand leave its spot at the hem of his sweater, moving now to pull at his belt buckle. Ed tried to help but his hand was just as quickly smacked away.     

 

“Nuh-uh, we play by my rules Nygma.” 

 

Ed swallowed the whine in his throat, begrudgingly letting his hands fall slack at his sides, too afraid that Oswald might stop altogether if he didn’t listen. He could feel Oswald’s nose trace a line up the back of his neck, teeth pressed in a predatory smile to the skin there. Ed’s skin burned in the few places he was actually being touched, Oswald’s languid hand at the waist of his slacks making him squirm. It was like he didn’t even want the belt off, like he was trying to drive Ed absolutely mad with need. He managed a pitiful noise, he’d at least like to see Oswald while he was being teased to no end. 

 

As if reading his mind, Oswald turned Ed to face him with a strong grip on his hips. Oswald’s smile was toothy and wide, more wolf ready for his next meal than anything else. He looked positively hungry, like he really might take Ed apart piece by glorious piece, and Ed would be perfectly happy to lay himself out as the evening’s feast. Oswald sat back down, pulling Ed forward to collapse into his lap. Ed felt silly like this, his gangly legs draped over Oswald and partially off the couch as well, arms thrown around Oswald’s shoulders to keep himself from toppling backwards. 

 

Oswald traced a line up the side of Ed’s neck with the tip of his nose, pressing one well placed kiss behind his ear, “I like you when you’re like this, Eddie.” 

 

His lips tickled Ed’s neck as he spoke, “Desperate, wanting nothin’ more than for me to throw you down and have my way with you.” 

 

Ed thought he might scream if he tried to speak, so he only gave an enthusiastic nod, trying to hide his flushed face in the crook of Oswald’s neck. But Oswald wouldn’t have that, he threaded his fingers through Ed’s mess of curls and pulled gently until they were face to face again. 

 

“You know how I feel about you tryin’ to hide that pretty face of yours sweetheart, I like seein’ my good work written all over those pink cheeks.” 

 

Ed couldn’t help his small gasp at Oswald’s brazened tone. 

 

After what felt like centuries, Oswald reached up and pressed a chaste kiss to Ed’s lips. He tried to chase the feeling but Oswald was already pulling back and smiling like he’d won some grand prize. Ed huffed and stuck out his bottom lip, hoping some petulance might win Oswald over into more corporeal action. The laugh that followed bounced off the apartment walls, warm and rasped from years of cigarette smoke. Ed tottered in his spot on Oswald’s lap but couldn’t help his own laugh as it bubbled in his chest. 

 

“You’re really somethin’ else Eddie,” Oswald sighed. 

 

Ed raised a brow in question, “Should I be offended?”

 

“Nah, but I’m sure you’ll find a way to be anyh--OW!”

 

Oswald rubbed at the spot on his arm where Ed had pinched him hard enough to bruise. He mumbled something under his breath too quiet for Ed to hear properly, likely something along the lines of, _ ‘told ya’ so’ _ , if Ed had to guess. 

 

“The  _ one  _ time I try to get you back for all the times you’ve teased me like that and I almost get the skin twisted off my arm, now how’s that fair?” 

 

Ed scoffed, “I do not  _ always _ tease you.”

 

“Sure do.”

 

“Do not.”

 

“Do too.”

 

“Do  _ not _ \--really Oswald, if this is your new idea of foreplay it’s got some work to do.” 

 

Ed crossed his arms over his chest, shoulder still leaning against Oswald as he kept position in his lap. Oswald chuckled low in his throat, shifting himself so he could properly reach Ed’s neck peppering soft kisses wherever he could manage. It made any lingering feelings of annoyance at being called a tease melt as quickly as they’d formed. 

 

“Maybe you don’t know you’re teasin’ me, but just walkin’ around and lookin’ the way you do? Sweetheart that’s enough to make a man go mad.” 

 

Ed wanted to respond but he felt himself being pushed off of Oswald’s lap and onto the couch beneath them, now faced with piercing green eyes and a look of pure adoration. Oswald positioned himself carefully between Ed’s legs, trying his best to keep both of them on the small sofa. The way Oswald kissed him this time was different than before, no longer chaste and gentle. Ed let out a broken sigh at the combined feeling of Oswald’s hungry kiss and the hands moving up and down his sides, rucking up his sweater and the shirt beneath it. Oswald’s fingertips were cold against the sensitive skin of Ed’s stomach, soothing his already heated skin.

 

Ed clung to Oswald’s worn out t-shirt, the material thin enough that he could feel lithe muscles beneath. He pulled at the tattered hem, doing his best to lift it over Oswald’s head without breaking their kiss for longer than was necessary. Ed couldn’t resist the urge to trace the lifted scar tissue that peppered Oswald’s chest and back, a lifetime of fighting to keep himself alive etched across his skin like a story. 

 

“Handsy today, are we Eddie?” 

 

Ed blushed and his hands to Oswald’s hips where his thumbs soothed concentric circles into the smooth skin, he thought for a moment what it might feel like to bite the prominent bones there. He felt Oswald’s hand guide his chin so Ed was looking forward again. 

 

“S’alright to ask for what you want, I’ve been told I’m a very generous guy.” 

 

Ed knew what he wanted but the words stuck themselves behind his lips, barbed to his soft palette so they might tear up his mouth if he tried to speak. He dragged blunt nails up and down Oswald’s lower back, watching his eyelids flutter and droop shut for a moment. It was absolutely breathtaking to see Oswald like this, free to enjoy himself, to revel in vulnerability. 

 

“Would you like to--to move into my bedroom?” 

 

This time Oswald’s smile was soft, “We don’t gotta do anythin’ you don’t wanna do, Eddie.”

 

“No!” Ed blushed at the volume of his voice, “No, I do want to do  _ that _ , with you. Only if--of course, only if you want to do that with me.”  

 

Oswald’s brow was furrowed and Ed thought he might be sick. Stupid,  _ stupid _ Ed, assuming Oswald would want that, would want to be with him like that. He shook his head, ready to backtrack and apologize, anything to keep Oswald from leaving. 

 

“Nygma, I got no idea what you’re even talkin’ about right now.” 

 

Ed breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn’t scared Oswald off, but that feeling didn’t last long when he thought about having to explain what he meant. 

 

“Well--I’m sure you know when two people have been going together for some time, being with each other intimately, often times there’s a step in that relationship they take together. A more personal step, where the two in question consummate that bond.” 

 

If Ed’s hands hadn’t been preoccupied with nervously running his hands over every inch of Oswald’s skin he could reach, he would have smacked himself for being so clinical. He braced himself for laughter, for the inevitable ridicule of his inexperience. 

 

“Is all that fancy talk just your way of sayin’ you want me to fuck you?” 

 

There was a playful smile at Oswald’s lips when he saw the way that word made Ed blush.

 

“Yes, though not in such a vulgar choice of words,” Ed swallowed around the thought and forced them up to the tip of his tongue, “I want you to make love to me.” 

 

Oswald’s eyes were soft for a moment, he seemed to be searching Ed’s face for any sign of reluctance or uncertainty but found nothing. 

 

“Bedroom, now.”

 

Ed gave a curt nod before untangling his and Oswald’s limbs, one hand still holding Oswald’s as he was led to his own bedroom. They were quick to get behind closed doors, Oswald pushing Ed up against a neighboring wall and slotting his thigh between Ed’s legs to earn a half-choked moan at the sudden friction. Oswald pressed hot, open mouthed kisses to Ed’s neck with one sharp bite on his pulse point for good measure. Ed was practically a wreck of mewling noises already, his hands desperately pulling Oswald flush, feeling the clear strain of their shared arousal between them. Even Oswald was beginning to drop his cool exterior, huffing small expletives under his breath while Ed rucked messily against him. 

 

“Goddamn Eddie, you’re eager tonight,” Oswald managed to say between short breaths.

 

Ed suddenly felt himself being pulled toward the bed and guided gently into the center of his mattress. Ed wrapped his legs around Oswald, enjoying the feeling of their bodies pressed against each other, caging the smaller man in with hopes of regaining that same mind-numbing friction from when he’d been pinned against the wall mere seconds before. He thanked whoever was listening that Oswald wore such incredibly tight jeans as the drag of his straining arousal pulled another moan from deep in Ed’s chest. 

 

“Oswald,  _ please _ .” 

 

Ed finally felt a determined hand slide between his legs, the palm of Oswald’s hand providing an even greater pressure now but nothing close to enough. He bucked up into the feeling, grinding shamelessly into Oswald’s touch. 

 

“Say it again Eddie. Just like that, tell me how bad you want it.”

 

Ed closed his eyes against his own embarrassment, not trusting his mouth to still function if he had to look at Oswald while he spoke. 

 

“Please, I want you-- _ god _ \--I need you, Oswald.” 

 

“So good, you are being such a good boy for me,” Oswald said softly, his free hand snaking into Ed’s curls and pulling just right, “now let me see those pretty eyes of yours sweetheart.” 

 

Ed forced his eyes open, finding trouble when it came to focusing on one area of Oswald’s face with how bad the need to find some kind of relief burned in the back of his mind. 

 

“I think you deserve a reward for that Eddie, for listening so well.”

 

A sly smile played at Oswald’s lips, his hands moving to settle at Ed’s waist, playing with mused fabric before he pulled Ed’s undershirt and sweater off in one swift motion. His lips were anywhere they could reach; collarbones, the soft flesh of Ed’s stomach, lower and lower still until there was no question about Oswald’s intentions. He made quick work of Ed’s slacks, practically popping the button off in his haste.

 

If Ed could speak he might have protested the mishandling of his clothing, but the warm feeling of Oswald’s tongue pressed flat against the head of his cock through the fabric of his briefs stopped the words before they could form. A loud moan ripped itself from Ed’s throat when Oswald pulled away the remaining fabric, wasting no time in taking Ed entirely into the slick heat of his mouth. 

 

“God, Oswald you’re incredible.” 

 

Oswald hummed delightedly through his mouthful, sending shockwaves up Ed’s spine. He had a feeling if Oswald kept on like this then things would be over much faster than either of them would have liked. 

 

Ed pushed his fingers through Oswald’s slicked hair, tugging just slightly to get his lover’s attention. Oswald pulled off just as quick as he felt the pull, a small wrinkle of worry between his brows when he looked at Ed. 

 

“Everything alright Eddie?”

 

The earnest look on Oswald’s face combined with the sinful addition of his spit slicked lips knocked the air right out of Ed’s lungs. He managed to shake his head and swallow back his silence.

 

“Yes--Yes, Oswald everything is perfect,” Ed dropped his voice to an embarrassed hush, “just a bit  _ too  _ perfect if you know what I mean.” 

 

Oswald looked terribly proud of himself for a moment, his worry easily replaced with that self-satisfied smile Ed knew so well. 

 

“Alright, I can take a hint--tellin’ me to get this show on the road then Nygma?” 

 

Ed’s ears were burning red. He wished he could be so casual about such intimate acts, have the same sense of calm as Oswald but humor just wasn’t a card in his coping mechanism deck. 

 

Ed snorted, “Gee, hardly the romantic pillow talk I expected from you.”

 

“Oh, you want romantic?” 

 

Oswald crawled his way back up to meet Ed face to face, hunger in his eyes more evident than ever, his gaze alone pressed Ed further back against the mattress. 

“How’s this for romantic,” he spoke low next to Ed’s ear, “now that you’re all warmed up, I’m gonna fuck you till’ you’re screamin’ my name loud enough that your neighbors’ll think they gotta call the cops.” 

 

Ed’s eyes were blown wide and his jaw dropped just enough to convey the awe he felt. Oswald pulled back, his arms caging Ed in on either side. 

 

“That romantic enough for you, sweetheart?” 

 

Ed gave a dumbfounded nod before he surged up to meet Oswald’s lips again, messy and desperate, his legs wrapped tight around Oswald’s legs so his cock was pressed against the warm skin of Oswald’s stomach. He pulled at tight fabric in a silent plea for Oswald to shed the last of his layers. It didn’t take him long to undress and resettle over Ed, clutching a small bottle in his hand now. Ed felt a small surge of embarrassment at Oswald simply expecting to find something like that in his bedside table. Ed didn’t have experience with another person, but he certainly knew himself well enough in that way. 

 

“You sure you want this Eddie?”

 

Smart ass facade dropped, Oswald’s expression was sincere. His free hand laid gently on Ed’s hip, soothing small circles into the skin with his thumb. Ed smiled, he thought his heart might burst at the surge of emotion he felt for Oswald, something he couldn’t place but had surely never felt until that moment. He reached out to cup Oswald’s face, his thumb running along a faint scar on his cheekbone. 

 

“Oswald I would only ever want to share this with you, I only want you.” 

 

If he had a moment to look closer, Ed might have sworn he saw the beginning of tears form in Oswald’s eyes, but was swept up into an intense kiss before he could decide.

 

Ed heard the small click of a cap, the warmth of Oswald’s hand pulled away from his hip for a moment to help adequately coat his fingers. Ed eased his legs open in a wordless plea, wrapped up entirely in the feeling of Oswald pressing tender kisses to his neck while the first finger teased at his entrance. His breath caught in his throat when he felt the pressure of Oswald’s first finger, soft praises being whispered against his skin like a prayer.

 

_ So good for me, Eddie. You’re so good.  _

 

_ Beautiful, takes my breath away seein’ you like this sweetheart.  _

 

The symphony of Oswald’s sweet words poured into every breath Ed took, he could feel it all around him, inside his head and heart. 

 

The second finger came with a small hiss from Ed, but the moment he relaxed into the feeling a whimper of Oswald’s name slipped passed his lips. He found himself pushing back against Oswald’s fingers, meeting the slow movements with a roll of his hips and wanting even more. Finally he opened his eyes to the awestruck look on Oswald’s face, his mouth just slightly agape and his gaze fixed on Ed. It might have scared him to be under that kind of scrutiny but Ed needed it, he needed to be the center of Oswald’s attention for as long as he was lucky enough to have it. He let out another moan of Oswald’s name, proud of the obvious effect it had. Oswald groaned and quickened the pace of his ministrations, fingers curling up inside of Ed. It hit just right, a spot that made Ed’s back arch off the bed, an unintelligible sound clawing its way from his throat. 

 

He was a litany of pleas, managing nothing more than, “Oswald please,  _ god _ \--Oswald. Please, I need you.” 

 

Oswald managed an affirming noise in the back of his throat, gently removing his fingers and lining himself up against Ed’s slicked entrance. He was careful not to go too fast, allowing Ed to adjust to the feeling before continuing. It was maddening how desperately Ed needed to feel all of Oswald inside of him, his long legs wrapping around Oswald, heels digging into his backside to urge him on. To Ed’s relief it didn’t take long for Oswald to get the hint, hips finally flush against Ed. The swirling emotion was almost too much, he felt whole with Oswald pressed so close to him, the sticky scent of sex filling every corner of the room and shared breath the only thing between them. 

 

Ed moved his hands up and down the marred expanse of Oswald’s back, feeling his muscles begin to shake with the effort of holding back while Ed adjusted. His head forehead had dropped to Ed’s shoulder, teeth bared and pressed to the skin there. 

 

Ed spoke softly, “Oswald, you can move now.”

 

Oswald said nothing, only nodded against Ed’s shoulder, pulling his hips back and snapping forward so they were flush with Ed’s backside once more. Ed gasped at the feeling, it wasn’t the uncomfortable pressure of Oswald’s fingers, or even the intensity of when Oswald had curled those fingers just right inside of him. This was something new and entirely different. He dug blunt fingernails into Oswald’s shoulder blades and wrapped his legs tighter around Oswald’s waist. It didn’t take long after that for Oswald to set a steady pace, long and languid movements that pulled pathetic, mewling noises from Ed with every thrust. 

 

It was torturous. Ed wanted more, he wanted to take everything Oswald would be willing to give him. 

 

“More, Oswald.” 

 

Oswald pushed himself up to his elbows, still surrounding Ed with arms on either side of him. One hand tangled itself into Ed’s mess of curls and pulled so his throat was bared. 

 

“What was that sweetheart?” 

 

Ed whimpered, “Please, Oswald I need more.” 

 

The corner of Oswald’s mouth quirked up, his grip in Ed’s hair tightening. 

 

“More of what, more of this?” 

 

Oswald snapped his hips forward, faster and sharper than he had been. Ed saw the corners of his vision blur, the already sated warmth in his stomach beginning to build tighter and hotter now. 

 

“Oh  _ yes _ , Oswald.” 

 

“You do beg so nicely, I don’t think I could say no to a pretty face like yours.” 

 

Oswald snapped his hips again, keeping with the staccatoed teasing. 

 

Ed was shaking with need, if he hadn’t been so caught up in the shameless act of begging he might have been envious of Oswald’s impressive self control. 

 

“I can’t take it--Oswald please keep going, just like that. Make me yours, anything--just  _ fuck _ me.” 

 

Ed was on autopilot, he hadn’t registered his own words until he noticed the look on Oswald’s face. He was ravenous, like any moment he might tear Ed apart and worship him as a divine sacrifice. Oswald’s lips were on Ed’s in the next second, a bruising kiss that made the blood buzz in Ed’s ears. His thrusts turned rhythmic, finally the punishing speed Ed had been asking for. 

 

Oswald’s hands found Ed’s hips, his fingertips digging hard and unrelenting while the lewd symphony of skin against skin echoed through the quiet room. It was debauched and base, every ounce of self-control drained as Ed’s chants of Oswald’s name mixed into the notes of their deviant opera. Oswald was a mess of choked sounds, his movements becoming messy and uncoordinated. Ed felt himself getting closer to release, Oswald’s thrusts angled to hit that mind-numbing spot inside of him over and over. He felt Oswald’s hand snake between them and wrap around Ed’s cock, giving one long stroke and sweeping across the head with his thumb. 

 

It was enough to send Ed over the edge, his back arched so that Oswald’s chest was flush with his and trapping the mess between them. Oswald’s forehead dropped to Ed’s shoulder again, his own low, graveled voice still chanting praise between the sound of Ed’s name. 

 

Ed was overwhelmed, his post-orgrasmic haze quieting every thought in his head while Oswald kept up his stuttered thrusts. He put a hand on the back of Oswald’s neck, turning to bury his nose in Oswald’s sweat slicked hair. 

 

The next part felt as natural as breathing. 

 

“I love you, Oswald.” 

 

Ed heard a heart wrenching whimper escape Oswald and felt what he thought might be stray beads of sweat against his neck but a sneaking suspicion told him they were actually tears.  

 

“ _ Eddie.” _

Was what Ed heard before he felt a warm rush deep inside him. 

 

Oswald’s hips slowed and stopped entirely while they both chased normal, even breaths before Oswald gently pulled out. He collapsed on top of Ed, neither of them thinking too much about the sticky, drying mess between Ed’s legs and now across both their stomachs.

 

It was quiet for a moment, Ed moving to rub soothing hands down Oswald’s back but instead feeling the weight on top of him shift until it was gone. Oswald had rolled off and onto the unoccupied side of the bed, his back facing Ed. 

 

“Oswald? Is everything alr--”

 

“Did you mean it?” 

 

Ed had to think for a moment about what could have made Oswald so suddenly cold. 

 

“Mean what, Oswald?” 

 

“What you said during that last part,” he spoke still facing away from Ed, “do you really love me or were you just sayin’ things?” 

 

Ed felt like such an idiot. No, he  _ was  _ such an idiot. Of course that’s what Oswald was talking about, his cliche confession at a cliche moment. Ed closed his eyes at the sudden pang of emotion in his chest, because he had meant it. He meant those words with everything he had in him. 

 

Ed moved closer to Oswald’s side of the bed, running his fingertips along Oswald’s spine to see the small shiver it caused. He pressed a kiss to each of the visible spaces between Oswald’s vertebrae, his shoulder blades, and the nape of his neck until he was pressed flush against Oswald’s back. 

 

“Oswald,” he mumbled against feathery black hair, “I love you.” 

 

He heard a sniff from Oswald, noticed a small tremble in his shoulders. So he said it again. 

 

“I love you, Oswald.”

 

And again. 

 

“I love you.”

 

He wrapped one arm tight around Oswald’s waist, a shaky hand moving up against his own until their fingers were perfectly intertwined. 

 

Oswald brought Ed’s fingers up to his lips, mumbling against the skin. 

 

“God, I love you Eddie.”

 

He squeezed Ed’s hand tighter. 

 

“I love you. So  _ damn  _ much.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *taps microphone* Can I interest you in a 5,000 word chapter in this trying time? 
> 
> she's back after literal months ya'll!!! fuck adult shit I've got 50's boys to write!!! pls enjoy this shameless fluff and smut :^)


End file.
